Lion king chronicle 1 Taka's beginning
by TheShadowOfZama
Summary: Get a look at Taka's childhood how his relationship with his parents, his brother and the others was. Taka and Mufasa are born in a time of peace, but with enemies lurking around every corner, but what happens when a certain lion decides that befriending wolves and hyenas is much more profitable then fighting against them? More information inside! Please Review!
1. An unwelcome heir

**Chapter 1 An unwelcome heir:**

**Pride rock:**

The sun was slowly coming up to let the pridelands enjoy the sun another day. Ahadi was sitting on top of a rock looking at the sunset. It was a peaceful day and Ahadi was proud on himself. Peace had returned t the pridelands. The hyenas were banished and their last attack had been successfully fend off now they lived in the outlands the Elephant graveyard to be more precise do whatever they pleased.

They however had not been the only threat that the pridelanders worried about. The wolves were also luring beyond the borders of the pridelands where these creatures had come from was unknown. They had one day appeared from the north and had attacked the pridelands mercilessly.

Four kings had been necessary to defeat these creatures eventually. Ahadi still remembered the day his father Mohatu had come home and said. "The wolves have capitulated and have given up any claims they have made on prideland ground. They have agreed to leave the pridelands that they still occupy peacefully," Mohatu had exclaimed happily the entire pride had cheered for the defeat of probably the biggest enemy of the pridelands ever.

Ahadi's face became dark remembering his father had not been able to enjoy the victory for long. He had been murdered by someone barely two weeks after that announcement. Ahadi or the pride had never been able to prove it were the wolves, but he was certain of it the wolves had done it. Not all wolves had retreated to their land when they were told to. Some had hidden themselves and had started a guerilla war not against lions, but against other animals that lived in the pridelands.

Ahadi never knew what happened, but suddenly they stopped and there hadn't been seen a wolf ever since except by the borders. Ahadi however had sworn t make every wolf that trespassed pay dearly for it.*

"Sir, is everything good," Zuzu asked before landing next to Ahadi.

"Yes, I will have a son today how could I be more happy," Ahadi said proudly."Don't forget that you can have a daughter or two sons," Zuzu said.

*Ahadi roared and pinned Zuzu to the ground.*  
"NO! I WILL HAVE A SON AND ONLY ONE and you speak to me as sire," Ahadi roared.

"Of course forgive me sir I forgot my place you will have a son," Zuzu said scared.

*Ahadi went off of Zuzu.*  
"Sorry, about that I am a little bit stressed with the cub coming," Ahadi apologised.

"Yes, well I guess so close to the cub's birth you have a reason to be stressed," Zuzu said. "That reminds me Uru is giving birth while we speak," Zuzu said before flying away. Ahadi roared at the fleeing bird before going into the den.

There he saw Uru with a small golden fur bundle in her paws. "Oh Uru he is perfect," Ahadi said happily before nuzzling his son against him.

"His name will be Mufasa," Ahadi said happily

"Now be careful Ahadi your other son might get jealous," Uru warned.

"Other son," Ahadi questioned before he saw the small brown/black fur bundle that was almost perfectly camouflaged by uru's fur. He saw the cub was weaker then normal skinny and it didn't look healthy.

"That thing is not my son it barely is able to live look at it he is a walking skeleton with some meat," Ahadi said.

"AHADI! how do you dare talk about our son like that," Uru yelled angrily.

"That thing is not my son. We need to dispose of it," Ahadi said before advancing on the brown cub.

"If you know what is good for you I suggest that you don't dare threaten him like that anymore," Uru said before standing up.

"Is that a threat Uru," Ahadi roared.

"No, a friendly piece of advice,"Uru snarled back.

"Fine keep that trash, but it is not my son his name will be Taka," Ahadi yelled before exiting the cave.

*Uru laid herself back down next to Taka while trying to contain her tears at the name he gave his second son and pulled both him and Mufasa in a tight hug.*

"Give him some time he will get used to you sooner or later," Uru said to the brown cub before licking him.

**Wolf lands:**

*There where a lot of wolves in the wolf lands. The wolf lands looked like a combination of the outlands, the elephant graveyard and the pride lands. The wolf lands had just like the pridelands a couple of places where gras and trees grew and a couple of small oasis and it had like the outlands also desert and rocky terrain where the wolves had their den's and there where also skeletons and geysers just like in the elephant graveyard.

A big black wolf was walking through the rocky land towards his den. His wife Uzuri could give birth anytime now and he wanted to be there for her when the time came. He arrived just in time in the cave laid a brown female wolf. He quickly took in his position next to his mate and smiled at her she was too occupied at giving birth to notice.

When she was done five cubs lied on the ground and Uzuri quickly pulled them close to her. "You like them," she asked looking hopeful at him.

"I love them thank you," Kisasi said before nuzzling her ad laying next to her nuzzling the cubs between their bodies. The cubs immediately searched their way to Uzuri's nipples and started suckling the milk.

"They are hungry little guys," Kisasi said while smiling.

"Yeah they are quite good searchers too," Uzuri said lovingly.

"How are we going to name them," Uzuri asked her mate one week later when the cubs opened their eyes. Her mate was the one who was allowed to choose the names after all.

"Hm well let me think," Kisasi said while placing the cubs in front of him. Two cubs were quite big _'those would surely be strong warriors one day,'_ Kisasi thought.

"You know this one will be named Radon," Kisasi said wile pointing at the big black wolf pup with green eyes.

"I will name him Xenon," Kisasi said while pointing at the big black wolf pup with blue eyes.

He looked at the two smaller cubs 'those would most likely be extremely fast,' Kisasi thought by himself.

"I will name him Argon," Kisasi said while pointing at the black wolf pup with green eyes.

"His name will be Neon," Kisasi said while pointing at the black wolf pup with orange eyes

Uzuri looked playfully at Kisasi and said. "My my I didn't knew you were this good at name giving and what will be his name? She nodded to the last cub this cub had black fur and red eyes. The cub was hard to place he wasn't strong like Radon and Xenon, but he wasn't skinny like Argon or Neon.

_'He would be a good fighter and a very agile one too his red eyes could pierce through his enemies their soul if he would want to,'_ Kisasi thought. "I will name him Krypton," Kisasi said.

"Very well then what do you say of some sleep," Uzuri asked her mate.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea my flower," Kisasi said before affectionately licking her muzzle which she returned. The two pulled the cubs in between them. The cubs snuggled up against their parents.

Uzuri smiled in her sleep she was happy. She had been able to get Kisasi's mind off of his revenge on the lions. She knew that he hated lions as much as possible. The wolves had made peace with the lions right before Kisasi's father died of old age and battle wounds. Kisasi's father Finisher or like he was nowadays referred to as Loser because he lost the war.

No wolf called him with the latter one, but in the pride lands it was a sobriquet to address the great Finisher. His father had not always been named Finisher, but it was his nickname that had gotten to replace his real name slowly, but surely as under his command the wolves had managed to almost get victory in their grasp, but then it went back down hill and now they were here.

His real name had been Kalamka meaning intelligent or well informed, but the war had made of him Finisher just like his death had changed Kadiri meaning capable into Kasasi meaning revenge. She hoped that with the cubs the final lusts for revenge would disappear so that they could be a happy family.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello, everybody I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you will enjoy the story. You probably already know that this will be not completely follow the movie seeing that there weren't wolves in the movies, but I hope you can enjoy it nonetheless please leave a review!**

**Some additional information:**

**Kisasi is swahili for revenge**

**Uzuri is swahili for beauty**

**Radon, Xenon, Krypton, Argon and Neon are Chemical elements of the element category Noble gasses together with Helium**


	2. Befriending the enemy

**Chapter 2 Befriending the enemy:**

**Pridelands:**

Taka was walking over the pridelands with no real destination in mind. Nobody liked him because he was different he was skinny, He wasn't muscular like cubs from his age, but he was smarter then any cubs his age that was a gift, but it was enough to let his father accept him as his son.

He had very few friends, but luckily for him there were a few cubs that could look past his weak body and into his soul. Currently those cubs were Sarabi, Sarafina and Jua and when his brother on those rare occasions that Mufasa seemed to possess enough brains to see that Ahadi didn't want anything to do with Taka so he wouldn't plan anything to get them closer together mufasa was okay too.

Taka remembered those plans good enough it always ended in him getting more hurt like the time Ahadi and Taka were supposed to go hunting instead Ahadi led Taka away from pride rock and gave him a lecture about him being useless and the two would part ways and that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone that the two hadn't hunted together.

He just walked this was what he did if he didn't found his friends sticking to priderock had no point as no cub or even adult except the parents of his friends and his own mother were friendly to him.

"TAKA!" He suddenly heard a couple of voices yell from behind him. He looked around and saw Sarabi, Sarafina and Jua standing there.

"Oh hello I didn't see you guys coming," Taka said.

"Yes, we knew that already if we managed to get so close to you without you greeting us," Jua laughed.

"Too deep in thought," Sarafina asked.

Yes, I was thinking what I could do alone since I didn't found you guys," Taka replied.

"Yeah we needed a bath, but anyway seems like you don't need to think about hat anymore since we found you," Sarabi said playfully.

"You got any plans today," Sarafina asked as Taka mostly had amazing ideas.

"Well, we could check out the borderlands with the wolf lands," Taka proposed.

"Aren't there wolves there," Jua questioned.

"Sometimes, but they don't come there as often and if we go the way I planned we can check if there are any," Taka said.

"Okay," The three girls said in unison before Taka lead tem the way.

**Wolf lands:**

Radon jumped on Argon before saying. "Got ya!"

"No fair your stronger ten I am," Argon whined.

"Not my fault," Radon said before unpinning his brother.

A little bit further Xenon was trying to get Neon, but Neon was just too fast for Xenon. "Come on how can I win if I can't catch you," Xenon asked.

"You can't dummy that's why I am running," Neon yelled before he was tackled.

"Krypton not again! Why do you always need to ambush me," Neon whined.

"Duh because it's the only way I am ever going to catch you," Krypton said while getting off of his brother.

*The five brothers went to sit in a circle.*

"So what are we going to do now," Xenon asked.

"We can play with the skeletons again," Neon proposed.

"Not again we already played with those things the entire morning almost," Argon said.

"Krypton you are the man with the plans you got any ideas," Radon asked.

"Not on my own, but I do know someone who does," Krypton said.

"MOM!" The five pups yelled Uzuri slowly opened her eyes and. "Hello boys what do you need?"

"We are bored," The five pups said in unison.

Uzuri rolled her eyes before asking. "You five can't come up with anything to do?"

"No," Xenon said.

"We are clueless," Neon added.

"Absolutely clueless," Krypton added.

Uzuri chuckled about her sons way too express things. "Very well then let me think. I have a plan, but your father needs to approve first," Uzuri said mysteriously.

"Kasasi walked in right that moment. "What do I need to approve," Kasasi asked interested.

"I had this idea of taking them on a small trip over the border in the pridelands you know the borderlands," Uzuri explained her plan.

"Sounds good there hasn't been a lion signalled there in a long time. I have thought to claim those lands for us, but I haven't done it yet I have no intensions for war just yet, Kasasi said.

"So we can go yeah," The five pups said happily.

*The five pus ran out of the den with their parents following them.*

**Borderlands (border are between wolf lands and pridelands)**

Taka, Sarabi, Sarafina and Jua were playing around a bit in the borderlands. When suddenly Taka saw seven figures coming out of the wolf lands.

"Hey I think there are wolves coming so I think it's better we go," Taka said the others nodded in agreement and took off.

The wolves hadn't seen the cubs so they just started playing like it was scheduled.

**Pridelands:**

You guys go to priderock already I am going to walk for a little while longer," Taka said.

"Okay then be careful," The girls said before continuing their trip.

On the way home Taka had gotten the feeling he wanted to know more about these wolves so he turned around and ran back to the borderlands, but he didn't get there before three small hyena cubs landed in front of him. He backed off a bit, but when the cubs saw him they backed off.

"Hello," Taka said.

"Hello there please don't tell the king we are here we are just searching some food together with our mother," The female said.

"Yeah, you guys got food enough and we are starving you guys can miss one antelope or zebra," The male said while the third one just laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I don't think that will be a problem," Taka said he knew hyenas were his enemies, but to be quite fair they didn't look like enemies to him.

"Thank you my name is Shenzi and these are Banzai and Ed," The female said.

"Taka," Taka said after he said that the hyenas widened their eyes In surprise.

"Aren't you the son of Ahadi," Banzai asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't treat me as one he doesn't want me," Taka sighted sadly.

"Well, we think you are a cool guy. You helped us and we won't forget that you know you can ask me to be allowed in our land a cool guy like you should be welcome," Shenzi said while banzai nodded and Ed let out another laughter.

Suddenly an adult hyena came out of the grass with some meat in her mouth, but she dropped it when she saw Taka. "I was just..." The hyena tried to make up an excuse.

"Hunting so you can survive I know and I approve I won't tell anything against the others," Taka said leaving the hyena stunned.

"Thank you, but why do you help us," She asked.

"You guys deserve food as much as everyone else," Taka said.

"Thank you young one I wish more lions would think like you my name is Nyasi and I thank you for your help. These are Shenzi, Banzai and Ed," Nyasi said.

"Pleasure to meet, but I have somewhere to go, but I hope to see you guys again," Taka said.

"Yes, I will arrange it that you are welcome in our lands goodbye young one," Nyasi said before Taka ran towards the borderlands again.

Meanwhile the wolf pups were playing with their parents. Argon and Xenon were chasing after their father while Neon, Krypton and Radon were climbing on Uzuri. She was pretending to be losing so she fell on her back and the three pups quickly climbed on top of her.

"Got you now mom," Krypton sad playfully.

"Yes, I can't win against strong boys like you," Uzuri replied playfully.

"Okay boys I need to regain my strenght a bit so why don't you guys go play a little bit, but don't go too far," Uzuri said.

"Okay mom," The pup replied before taking off in the grass.

Krypton was the last and decided to explore a bit. He stumbled upon a small pond with a tree nearby and went swimming for a bit suddenly he heard something and suddenly a lion cub fell on his face right in front of him.

"Ah," Taka said while rubbing his nose. He ad climbed in a tree to look at the wolves, but the branch had proven to be rather weak and now in front of him stood a black wolf with red eyes.

"Oh hi," Taka said "I didn't mean to fall in front of you," Taka tried to explain his failure.

The wolf started laughing softly and said. "No problem man can happen, but what are you doing here actually," The wolf asked.

"I could ask you the same this isn't wolf land," Taka replied.

"You got me there. Me, my brothers and my parents just have a family day that's all having some fun," Krypton said.

"So what is your name actually," Krypton asked.

"It's Taka," Taka replied.

"Taka as meaning dirt or trash," Krypton asked.

"Yes," Taka mumbled sadly.

Krypton saw the cub was sad because he mentioned that and Krypton said. "Hey don't worry I don't judge. You look like an okay dude to me."

Taka's head highered again a little and asked. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I mean you had the balls to stay where you were while other cubs probably would have run from a wolf like me," Krypton replied.

"Thanks you are the second one saying that to me this is quite funny the first ones were hyenas and you are a wolf both enemies of lions yet you guys are nicer to me then most lions," Taka said.

Krypton started smiling and said. "Name's Krypton by the way pleasure to meet you Taka."

"Yeah nice to meet you too," Taka said while smiling too.

"Hey Krypton where are you," Argon yelled before seeing his brother with a lion.

"Argon, Xenon, Radon and Neon get you asses over here I have someone that wants to meet you guys," Krypton said all the pups came into view and looked at the lion.

"Is that a lion," Neon asked.

"No, it's a bird of course it's a lion, but a cool one guys meet Taka. Taka meet Argon, Neon, Xenon and Radon," Krypton said.

"Hello," Taka said.

"Hello," The others replied.

"Taka your name sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it," Krypton said.

"I am the second son of king Ahadi," Taka said.

*The pups all gasped at that sentence.*  
"So you are the son of the dude that owns this place," Xenon asked.

"Yes, but the guy is a jerk he doesn't want to spend time with me, he sees me as a pest, He even yells at me if I haven't done anything. I hate him," Taka said sadly.

*the pups were shocked to hear that not only wolves seemed to hate Ahadi.*

"We hate Ahadi too and you look like an cool guy so perhas we can introduce you to mom and dad," Krypton said causing the others to nod in agreement.

Uzuri and Kisasi laid side by side under a tree when they saw their sons and a lion cub approaching. They didn't look worried so both adults kept themselves calm as well.

"Mom, dad we have made a new friend," Krypton said.

"You got friends with a lion," Kisasi questioned.

"Yeah, but this one is cool he didn't say we needed to go away, he promised he won't tell that we are here to Ahadi and he hates Ahadi too," Krypton said.

Both adults were stunned at what they just heard. "Alright then that sounds like a cool guy, but why would you help us wolves," Kisasi questioned.

"Like Krypton said I hate my father," Taka said.

"Your father," Uzuri questioned.

"Yes, king Ahadi Is my father I am his second son Taka," Taka said.

"Taka that isn't really a name I would go for why did he call you like that," Uzuri asked curiously.

"Because he only wanted one son so I am in his opinion the trash of the family," Taka replied sadly.

Both Kisasi and Uzuri gasped at that. Kisasi was known as a merciless person, but the fact someone was made an outcast just because he was born was wrong in his book.

"You sure your father sees you as trash," Uzuri asked softly.

"Yes, he does," Taka said on the verge of crying before telling some stories of things he did to him like humiliating him in front of the tribe, punishing him hard over little things like being around the king when he wasn't supposed to after he was done he was crying softly.

*Uzuri, Kisasi, Krypton, Radon, Xenon, Argon and Neon were stunned at what they had heard. This cub was being mistreated for the simple reason that he was born. Suddenly before Uzuri realised what she was doing she had pulled Taka closer to her and nuzzled him lovingly.

Everyone was surprised Uzuri was surprised she comforted a lion cub, Kisasi was surprised his mate was comforting a lion cub and he didn't say anything about it, the wolf pups were surprised at their mother comforting a lion cub and Taka was suprised the wolf was comforting him.

All were speechless, but after a few seconds they all nuzzled themselves against each other so they laid there for a while just enjoying the moment after a while they got up and said goodbye to each other Kisasi had said to Taka he was welcome to come to the wolf lands whenever he wanted.

When Taka walked back to priderock he couldn't help, but think. 'I have befriended the two arch nemesis of my pride and I actually like it.'

When he arrived at priderock he went straight for the den where he saw his mother laying. "My my you have been on quite some adventure seeing that the others have been back for quite some time already," His mother said.

"You think father noticed," Taka asked afraid.

"No, he is showing Mufasa the kingdom," Uru replied.

"Figures that he didn't bother asking if I would like to come," Taka said annoyed.

"Your father loves you very much Taka," Uru said

"Don't lie mother I know how loves looks like and I haven't seen it coming from him," Taka replied.

"Oh Taka my Taka everything will be alright in the end," Uru said while nuzzling him against her the two fell asleep nuzzled against each other hoping that the next day would bring some chances.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello, everybody I hope you like the chapter and I would like to ask you guys to please leave a review and until next time!**

**Some additional information:**

**Nyasi is swahili for grass**

**Jua is swahili for sun**


	3. Fight

**Chapter 3 Fight:**

**Pridelands:**

Taka, Sarabi, Sarafina and Jua were playing around for a bit when suddenly they saw Ahadi and Mufasa walking. _'Look who is showing off his kingdom again,'_ Taka thought angrily. "I wonder what he is letting Mufasa see this time ," Jua said causing the others to nod in agreement.

"Come on let's follow them," Taka said.

"You sure Taka what if Ahadi spots us," Sarafina asked concerned.

"Screw him if I don't get a tour of him then I give myself one," Taka said before following them closely followed by the girls.

Ahadi went to a rock that had clear view on the elephant graveyard. Taka and the girls hide behind a rock close enough to hear what Ahadi was saying to Mufasa.

"What is that over there," Mufasa asked curiously.

"That my son is the elephant graveyard you never should set a foot there ever understood that isn't our land it's the home to the savages the hyenas," Ahadi explained.

_'If Hyenas are savages then what do I need to think of you,'_ Taka thought in himself.

"Don't show mercy on them for they won't show any to you. They kill to kill not only to survive," Ahadi said.

'Not those I met yet they suffer from this banishment,' Taka thought in himself.

"Yet these savages aren't the worst come on follow me," Ahadi said to Mufasa the two were once again followed by Taka and the girls. Ahadi led them to the borderlands were they could look upon the wolf lands.

"Do you know what that land is there," Ahadi asked pointing at the rocky land with small oasis and desert and a graveyard in between the rocky hills

"Of course that are the wolf lands," Mufasa replied.

"Indeed they belong to the Northern plague they kill everything they see as hostile so don't come near them. They are even to the day of today the biggest enemy our pride has," Ahadi said.

"Weren't they defeated," Mufasa asked.

"Yes, but there is a difference between defeated and destroyed if you are only defeated you can come back if you are destroyed you cannot. That is why we always keep a close eye on this land for if they want to claim it we must be ready to act. We won't give up land no matter how useless to them because if you give them a claw they take your entire paw. We give them did and it's only a matter of time before they want more," Ahadi said.

"What are wolves like from character I mean," Mufasa asked.

"They are savages. They kill just to kill, plunder just to plunder and stop at nothing to get what they want even killing their own. They are uncivilised creatures that swarm their enemies leaving no one alive or abuse those who they do keep alive," Ahadi said.

Taka was boiling with anger. _'The wolves i met were more civilised then you father;' _Taka thought in himself.

"You okay Taka," Jua asked while whispering.

"Yes, just disappointed that my father doesn't think I would like to know this too," Taka replied.

"Don't take it too hard if he doesn't want you then screw him you are a great person Taka and all those people who judge you without knowing you are idiots," Sarafina replied Jua and Sarabi agreed with that.

*They saw Ahadi and Mufasa moving on to the next spot on the list, but Taka no longer wanted to follow them.*

"Let's play here for a bit," Taka proposed the girls agreed with this and they started to play for a while. However when they almost headed home Taka dared to bet he heard some sobbing from somewhere, but he didn't want to investigate it with the girls.

"You guys go to home already I want to think about some things for a minute okay," Taka said.

*The girls once again said their goodbyes to Taka and when they were out of sight Taka went over to where he heard the sobbing, but he didn't see anything.*

"Taka man good to see you again," A voice suddenly said making Taka jump in the air from fear. Taka quickly turned around and saw Krypton, Argon and Uzuri standing there.

"Oh it is you guys don't scare me like that again," Taka said while giving Krypton a playful hit against the shoulder.

"Okay okay sorry just couldn't resist anymore," Krypton said while laughing.

"It's good to see you guys again, but what are you doing here my father might see you guys," Taka said worriedly.

"We had so much fun we decided to come back and just look around a bit besides you old man passed by a while ago," Argon said.

"They really wanted to see you again. Kasasi and the others are wandering around somewhere else," Uzuri said.

"It's nice to see you guys again," Taka said happily. He was happy to see his new wolf friends again it had been a week sine their first encounter and Taka had been eager to see them again.

"Hey Taka want to wrestle a little bit," Krypton asked while taking in a fighting stance.

"Yeah, bring it on," Taka said playfully before pouncing on Krypton. The two rolled a bit over the ground with Uzuri and Argon as audience.

Krypton eventually managed to get Taka on his back. "Got ya," Krypton said playfully.

Suddenly a loud roar was hard and a huge paw hit Krypton against the face making him fly a little bit further the last part he was rolling over the ground before his body stopped and he tried to get back on his paws.

Uzuri took in a fighting stance and to Taka's horror the attacker was Ahadi who threateningly stood against Uzuri roaring at her. Uzuri replied by growling to Ahadi. "Listen we don't have to fight there are pups here," Uzuri tried to reason wit Ahadi.

"You shouldn't have trespassed now you going to pay the price for it," Ahadi roared before attacking. Uzuri dodged his first attacked and attempted to bite Ahadi's back, but was hit against her side by his paw and went flying a little bit through the force.

"DAD! Stop," Taka yelled.

"Silence you I will deal with you later," Ahadi yelled angrily.

*Uzuri tried to get back on her paws, but Ahadi mercilessly started clawing and biting her causing her to scream in pain and agony. Argon however was done watching his mother getting beaten and attacked the king by biting him in the neck, but he wasn't strong enough to cause severe damage to Ahadi.

Ahadi threw Argon off and then bite him in the back viciously shaking him up and then throwing him again making him hit a tree with his head.* Uzuri begged him to stop, but he wasn't listening. Meanwhile Krypton had recovered from the hit and also lunged at Ahadi. Krypton had managed to get a hold on Ahadi's back and started biting and clawing viciously at Ahadi's flesh, but eventually he was shaken off and thrown away.

Uzuri begged Ahadi to stop, but she couldn't do anything Ahadi had beaten her up badly and she couldn't get back on her paws she only could watch at how her son Krypton was fighting viciously t keep Ahadi from attacking her and Argon more then he already did. For a pup he put up quite a fight, but a wolf pup against an adult lion just was a no go and Krypton went flying again when Ahadi hit him again.

Ahadi went over to him, but before he could o anything else a black shadow landed on top of Ahadi viciously biting and clawing him. Uzuri saw it was Kasasi that was now in battle with Ahadi. Ahadi hit his left side, but Kasasi clawed at Ahadi's face before attempting to bite his neck only to be charged by Ahadi now the wolf and the lion were rolling over the ground clawing and biting the other wherever they could.

Suddenly the two broke up and stood across of each other. "Kasasi," Ahadi said with his voice full of venom.

"Ahadi," Kasasi snarled back on an equally threateningly tone.

"I thought I had banished you and your pack from the pridelands," Ahadi snarled.

"Yes, you have, but these lands are neither of you nor me Ahadi so you had no right attacking my mate and two of my sons," Kasasi exclaimed angrily.

"These lands belong to me," Ahadi roared angrily.

"Keep thinking that we never gave up our claim on this ground and your father approved that," Kasasi said.

"I should kill you for telling such lies," Ahadi yelled.

"My words are not lies, but if you think you have it in you I would happily accept your challenge if my mate and two sons wouldn't be in such condition thanks to you so I suggest you retreat and I will make sure me and my family are out of here as quick as possible," Kasasi said.

"Why should I give you a chance to leave," Ahadi asked mockingly.

"If you don't my sons will come back with the entire pack an then the war starts again," Kasasi said.

"If I see you or your family one more time here then you better pray for a miracle," Ahadi said.

"And you get you ass to priderock immediately," Ahad yelled angrily at Taka who ran for his life closely followed by Ahadi.

Kasasi went over to Uzuri. "Oh honey I am so sorry this happened to you please forgive me," Kasasi begged.

"It's not your fault are Krypton and Argon alright," Uzuri asked worried.

"They will be just like you just hang on ," Kasasi said. He sent his other sons to get some pack members to help get his sons and Uzuri back to the wolf lands.

*Taka entered the cave while crying getting the attention of Uru.*  
"Taka what happened," Uru asked.

Before Taka could answer came running into the cave. Taka turned to face him just in time to see his fathers claw coming his way and making him fly in the air landing against the wall behind Uru. Taka now groaned in pain.

"Taka! Ahadi what is the meaning of this," Uru yelled at her mate.

"Teaching the boy a lesson he was playing and befriending with wolves that were trespassing on our ground," Ahadi roared.

"And you find that a reason to nearly hit him to death," Uru yelled.

"He has played high treason," Ahadi yelled.

"He has not we are officially at peace with the wolves so he hasn't done that by just befriending with wolves," Uru yelled back while cuddling Taka against her.

Ahadi stormed out of the cave leaving the two alone.

"What happened," Uru asked worriedly.

"I was playing with some wolves that I like and dad suddenly showed up and beat up their mother and my friends until their dad showed up and managed to stop the fight," Taka said while crying in Uru's fur.

"Hush my little Taka everything will be alright you will see," Uru tried to comfort her son, but she herself was also disgusted by the idea of her mate beating up cubs and a mother because they trespassed.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody I hope you liked the chapter and from now on things will get more heated. I want to ask you guys to please leave a review or something to show you like the story and until next time!**


	4. Strangers

**Chapter 4 Strangers:**

**Wolf lands:**

*Uzuri lied in her den and was sleeping until Kasasi entered. She opened her eyes and saw he dropped some meat in front of her.*

"Hello my flower I thought you would be hungry so I got you some food,"Kasasi said in a soft voice.

Uzuri had not heard that voice for so long his voice had become harsh and cold whenever he wasn't talking to her and her sons, but even against them his voice was somewhat emotionless.

"Yes, thank you how are the boys doing," Uzuri asked concerned before eating a bit.

"Krypton is recovering good really good even I never saw someone heal as fast as him even the healers say they haven't seen it before," Kasasi said happily.

Uzuri smiled knowing her son would make it, "And Argon she asked.

Kasasi's face fell immediately.

"Oh no it can't be," Uzuri said while trying to hold back her tears.

"No no honey he isn't death, but the healers say that hit against the tree wasn't good for his brain there is a slight chance in Argon ever since he hit his head," Kasasi said nervously.

"What do you mean with slight chance," Uzuri asked.

"How would I put this he has this weird permanent mood chance that … ugh I am just going to say it he has developed a real hatred for lions not like the others, but he has weird thoughts about destroying the royal family," Kasasi explained.

"Our son has become a lunatic then," Uzuri said trying to calm herself at the news.

"Well, yes he has, but the good news is it only seems to direct itself direct to the king so for us everything is good," Kasasi said.

"How can you say everything is good for us my little Argon is never going to be the same again," Uzuri cried.

Kasasi went over to her and tried to comfort her. "Hush my beautiful flower I know that everything seems dark, but isn't there always light on the end of the tunnel," Kasasi asked.

"Yes," She said while sobbing softly burying her muzzle in his fur. Kasasi felt his fur get soaked by her tears, but pulled her even closer to him holding her in a tight embrace unbeknown to them Krypton was watching them from out of the shadows the very sight of his mother crying broke his heart.

"Damn that lion to hell ," He cursed to himself. "How dare he cause my mother this much sadness not too even start about Argon," Krypton said angrily. He had noticed the chance in his brother. Argon had become more violent not towards him, but his fantasies had become violent ones.

Krypton sighted unbelievable in one day the king had broken his mothers heart and beaten her up and had changed his brothers character. Krypton had compassion with Taka if he had to put up with that bastard day after day spoken over which Krypton hoped he was okay the king looked mad and he had been a witness of what Ahadi was capable of doing when he was angry.

Krypton aren't you coming to play anymore with us," Neon asked.

"Yeah you have been out the last few days you sure you are okay," A brown female wolf pup the same age as the brothers her name was Taji. She had blue eyes that looked like the water and even if she wouldn't admit it Krypton knew she had a small crush on Radon.

"Don't worry Taji you know me I am a strange pup with my strange behavior, but believe me everything Is fine I am just a little bit shaken from the experience with the king," Krypton replied calmly.

"Okay if you say so Krypton, but you need to count while we hide," Taji said playfully.

"Hey Taji one question why exactly like you hanging out with me and my brothers we aren't excactly the most handsome wolves and we are having our own way of doing things," Krypton asked curiously.

"You guys are friendly no matter what others think of you besides the other girls are too girly for my liking," Taji said playfully.

"Okay, then I will start counting now," Krypton said before closing his eyes and looking at a wall wile counting to thirty. He could hear Taji ad Neon running out of the cave.

**Pridelands one week later:**

*Taka was walking around a bit over the savannah his father had forbidden him to leave the cave for an entire week, but he guessed after a week he decided to just go back to ignoring him.

Taka had started thinking again about something. He had heard sobbing last time he was in the borderlands, but it couldn't have been from Krypton not only was Krypton not the type to cry that way, but this also sounded a bit more male then female even if Taka couldn't exactly explain the difference between male and female sobbing he justfelt it was a female.

Maybe it is nothing just a cub from priderock, but what would a cub from priderock do there he was there because he knew he had nothing to fear from the wolves, but other cubs that weren't in his company were still targets for wolves.

He searched back the spot he had heard it from, but it was empty. _'What did I think whatever was crying is long gone by now,'_ Taka thought in himself.

*He just wandered a bit further not really having a destination in mind when he suddenly tripped over a rock a glided down a small slide. "Owh! I really need to watch out for those things," Taka said when his eyes fell on a small hole he thought he saw something move in.

He entered the cave and went deeper in the hole there in the dark he saw two figures cowering against the very end of the hole. He looked closer and saw it where two sandy brown wolves cowering at his sight.

"Hello," Taka said no response.

"Uhm, how did I befriend with Krypton again oh yeah I nearly fell on top of him okay let's not do that with you two uhm are you guys hurt," Taka asked.

"Yes, are you going to hurt us," The wolf with orange eyes asked.

"Me no why would you think that," Taka asked.

"Because people don't like wolves like us in these lands," The wolf that was clearly a girl replied.

"Yes, how did you get here actually didn't you parents teach you guys to not come here," Taka asked curiously.

"Our mother and father always lived here with us, but then we got attacked by lions and they died," The wolf said while both she and her sister started crying softly.

"Hush hush I can help you two. I am friends with a wolf pack perhaps they can take you in. You will be safe from lions with them," Taka said.

"How do we know you aren't lying," her sister asked she had orange eyes as well.

"You don't, but I am prepared to promise you that I am not setting you guys up," Taka said.

*Both girls nodded and reluctantly followed Taka out of the small hole. He lead them towards the wolf lands. He got by the border and then let out a roar hoping it would be enough to attract any of the brothers to the border luckily for him it did.

After a couple of minutes five black wolves came out of the grass.*  
"Taka friend good to see you again and in the company of female wolves too," Xenon said.

"Yes, these girls lost their parents and seeing that you are wolves perhaps you could give them a home," Taka said.

"Of course we will need to ask mom and dad for permission to get them into the pack, but I am sure they will find a home," Krypton replied.

"How are you guys doing," Taka asked.

"A little bit shaken just like mother otherwise I am good, but Argon got some brain damage from the attack," Krypton explained.

"Is he going to be okay," Taka asked concerned.

"Yes, some minor chances in his behavior, but otherwise he will be fine," Krypton said.

"I need to leave you guys, but I count on you to help these two out," Taka said.

"No worries we will help them," Xenon replied. Taka turned around and ran away leaving the wolves alone.

"So what are you names if I may ask," Xenon asked.

"My name is Maji and this is my sister Safi," Maji answered.

"Well Maji and Safi welcome to the pack we will help you out the best we can after you have talked with father and mother," Xenon said.

"Okay thank you," Both girls said before all the wolves went towards the dens.

**Wolf lands:**

Of course they are allowed to stay they will make fine assets to our pack," Kasasi said after his sons had asked him if Maji and Safi were allowed to stay.

"Who will take care of them I have my paws a little bit full of those five," Uzuri asked.

"Hey," Her sons said indignantly.

"You guys know it's true," Uzuri said while giving them a playful smile to which they responded with looking away trying to hide that they indeed knew that she was speaking the truth.

"Hey Uzuri I want to ask you oh you got some girls," A sandy brown wolf with brow eyes said while walking in the den.

"Yes, Ujana these are Maji and Safi my sons got them from their lion friend and asked us if they could stay which we accepted," Uzuri explained.

"Oh okay well I will not interrupt anymore then," Ujana said before turning around then an idea formed in Uzuri's mind.

"Hey Ujana they still need someone to care for them do you want to adopt them by any chance," Uzuri asked.

Ujana turned around and asked."Really?"

Uzuri nodded and said. "If they want to anyway."

"Do you two want to become my daughters," Ujana asked nervously for the answer she might get.

"Yes, you seem like a good person to us," Maji said before the two went over to Ujana who nuzzled them

"Come on then I will let you two see your new home," Ujana said before she lead the two cubs away.

"Bye and thanks for the kindness," Maji and Safi said.

""It's nothing," the others replied. Then the girls exited the cave.

"Now, I am most certainly proud at how you guys handled the situation," Uzuri said proudly.

"That counts for me as well," Kasasi said proudly.

"We just did what we needed to do," Xenon said.

"And you guys did a amazing job doing so," Uzuri said before giving her sons a lick on their cheek.

**Elephant graveyard:**

*Taka had found his hyena friends after a little while and had given them a piece of zebra meat.*

"Hey Taka long time no seen how come," Banzai asked.

"Dad," Taka sighted.

"Daddy trouble huh," Banzai asked.

"Yeah, he didn't like me befriending you guys and the wolves," Taka said.

"Yeah the wolves how is it with them you said you would introduce them to us one day," Shenzi said.

"Yes, I am just trying to get everything a little bit calmer again at priderock first about me befriending the enemy before I go and take you guys through the pridelands or the wolves," Taka answered.

"Good, did it cause you a lot of trouble with the others," Shenzi asked.

"The people that didn't hate me weren't approving what I did, but they didn't said anything bad about it either," Taka replied.

"Good at least a few true friends in your pride now what are we going to do about you being in the shadows of your brother," Shenzi asked.

"I don't know I try and get a bit more popular, but it doesn't really go all that well," Taka sighted.

"Your wolf buddies do you think they would like to help with a plan of mine," Shenzi asked curiously.

"If it is a good plan then maybe why," Taka asked.

"You will see I think I got a perfect plan for getting you popular wit your pride," Shenzi said mysteriously making Taka, Banzai and Ed look confused at her.

"I will explain when your wolf buddies are able to hear it too," Shenzi said.

"Okay I will see what I can arrange," Taka said.

**Authors Note:**

**Hell everybody I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and if it isn't too much trouble I would like to ask you guys to please leave a review as it is a good source of motivation and I will get the next chapter up as fast as possible!**

**Additional information:**

**Ujana is swahili for youth**

**Maji is swahili for water**

**Safi is swahili for pure**


	5. A plan

**Chapter 5 A plan:**

**Pridelands a week later:**

*It had taken Taka some time convincing the wolves to get to the spot in the pridelands the wolves and hyenas would meat it was a private well hidden place that Zuzu the majordomo of the king couldn't check from the sky so if she would want to check then she would need to land. The wolves entered the cave together wit Taka.*

"I hope this is worth our time," Radon said.

"I hope this is indeed worth it," Krypton repeated while checking his had been extremely uneasy since they entered the pridelands not really suprisingly knowing what had happened last time. Argon simplt followed with no visible emotion his personality had indeed changed as he showed no fear what so ever.

*Then Taka and the wolves saw the three hyenas sitting in the cave already and joined them forming a small circle.*

"Good thank you all for coming do you know why you are here," Shenzi asked.

"Taka said something about getting him more popular amongst his pride," Xenon replied.

"Correct and I have the perfect plan for that," Shenzi said.

"How the plan goes," Krypton asked.

"We make Taka look good by letting him safe the pride from an attack of their arch enemies us," Shenzi said.

"What," Taka cried out while the wolves looked curiously at Shenzi.

"We attack some cubs and hunt them towards the fight between you and Mufasa to act as witnesses and you guys go after Mufasa if Taka saves his brother in front of all those witnesses his father has no other chose then to show him some gratitude and it will help you by the ladies," Shenzi added.

"So Krypton fights Mufasa his brothers search Taka's friend and get them to see the fight and you we attack some cubs and hunt them towards the fight to act as witnesses that's genius," Banzai said.

"Genius why do I fight Mufasa and not Radon or Xenon who are stronger then I," Krypton asked.

"Because you need to be fast to Neon and Argon aren't strong enough and Radon an Xenon not fast enough," Shenzi explained.

"Great," Krypton said sarcastically remembering last time he fought against a lion.

"You will be alright! Mufasa isn't as strong as Ahadi and you are strong enough to equal his strenght," Shenzi said.

"How come that doesn't make me feel better," Krypton mumbled.

"When will this plan be executed," Taka asked.

"Over two days," Shenzi said.

**two days later:**

*Taka and Mufasa were making a walk through the pridelands on request of Mufasa.*  
"I am happy we can finally do something together again dad's lesson in how to be a king are boring," Mufasa said.

_'Yes, boring the old fool at least hangs out with you,'_ Taka thought. "Yeah good to hear I don't miss out on much," Taka said trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Well not everything is boring he let's me see cool stuff and tells me about the kings of the past," Mufasa kept on telling about great things, but failed to see the irritation on Taka's face.

"Good to hear," Taka said slightly annoyed, but Mufasa didn't seem t notice his brothers annoyance and kept on talking making Taka pray that they would arrive by the ambush location quickly. When they were almost there Taka said. "Hey Mufasa you go on ahead I need to you know go." while looking at some high grass.

"Oh yeah of course do what you have to do. I will wait on you by the waterholes," Mufasa said before Taka disappeared in the high grass. Mufasa walked on a little bit further when suddenly he heard grass move.

"Who is there," Mufasa said with a demanding voice. "Show yourself immediately," Mufasa ordered. Suddenly a black figure with red eyes emerged out of the grass and said. "Why hello there if it isn't the heir of the pridelands," Krypton said mockingly.

"A wolf! What are you doing here your kind is banished from these lands by the orders of my father king Ahadi," Mufasa said.

"Oh I know I am banished, but hell you old man can put his orders where the sun doesn't shine," Krypton said.

"SILENCE! I will not let you talk on that way over my father,"Mufasa roared.

"I want to see you doing something about it," Krypton replied mockingly. Mufasa charged at him, but Krypton dodged and clawed Mufasa's side after that he jumped on Mufasa trying to get a hold on his back.

*Meanwhile the hyenas and the other wolves had attacked some random cubs and had searched Jua, Sarafina and Sarabi towards the fight between Krypton and Mufasa. The cubs all fled on a hill where they could see the fight from, but the wolves/ hyenas couldn't get them. The lion cubs where now trapped on the rocky hill with the wolves/hyenas growling angrily at them however they could see the fight perfectly from their position and everyone was sitting there scared for Mufasa's safety.*

*The figh between Mufasa was not going too well for Mufasa Krypton had managed to hit him pretty hard a few times. Mufasa fell on his back after Krypton had hit him with his paw in the face and pounced on Mufasa now Krypton was busy biting and clawing Mufasa's chest then Taka jumped out of the grass and landed on Krypton making him fall off of Mufasa on the ground both Taka and Krypton stood back up growling and snarling to one another.

Zuzu had seen the fight from out of the air and was on her way to get Ahadi. Krypton attacked Taka with brute force, but Krypton made no real attacks on vital parts of Taka's body and always made sure he messed up somehow so that Taka could win in a certain situation after the necessary convincing was done of course

A loud roar was heard causing the wolves and hyenas that were surrounding the rock with the cubs on to immediately run for their life. Krypton had heard it as well and he hit Mufasa one last time very hard before disappearing again.

Moments later Ahadi, Ur and a couple of other lionesses arrived at the place. "Mufasa!" Ahadi and Uru yelled in fear for their son. "How did this happen," Ahadi roared.

"They ambushed Mufasa I assume when he was going in front while I needed to do something private. I arrived jut in time to prevent the wolf from killing him," Taka said.

"You saving your brother," Ahadi asked in a tone that said you doing something good this has to be a joke.

"It's true father if Taka hadn't been there that wolf would have gotten me;" Mufasa said weakly. "Thank you," He said to Taka while smiling weakly.

"You did an amazing job Taka," Uru said while nuzzling Taka.

"Thank you," Taka said while returning the nuzzle.

"You did a pretty good job uhm well done Taka," Ahadi said a little bit unsure of what to do after all he had despised Taka his entire life. Taka smiled at him.

"Come on let's go home," Ahadi said and all the lions turned around and walked towards priderock.

"That was awesome Taka," A cub said.

"Yes, you really teached that wolf a thing or two," Another cub said.

*Taka was cheered to by the cubs and Sarafina, Sarabi and Jua also complimented him for his excellent performance against the wolf. Taka cheered in his mind the plan had gone exactly following plan.

**A few days later:**

Taka arrived by the meeting cave and the hyenas an wolves were chatting with each other when he arrived. Shenzi looked up when she noticed him and asked. "My my if it isn't our warrior how did it go?"

"Great dad still treats me as trash which is slightly better then before, but the rest of the pride treats me better then before" Taka said happily.

"Good to hear my friend is doing good how did I do actually," Krypton asked.

"You were amazing everyone of you were! Thank you," Taka said smiling at his friends who gave him a warm smile as well.

*The rest of the evening the wolves, hyenas and lion had the time of their life playing games, talking a bit and having a good meal before they returned each to their own home.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry this story took a while to get updated I got kind of occupied with a game and after that I got technical difficulties, but I hope that this chapter will make up a few things and I will try to get the chapters up more frequently from now on so I apologise again for the waiting! I would like to ask you guys to leave a review or some form of support and I will see you guysnext timewith another chapter!**


	6. Love trouble

**Chapter 6 Love trouble:**

**A couple of months later:**

*Taka was walking through the pridelands thinking in himself about a tricky subject. He had always loved Sarafina, but there was one problem he was too scared to say anything to her.*  
"Great just great the first real love I have and I am too scared to say anything about it to her," Taka cursed to himself.

"Lady trouble," A familiar voice asked.

"Radon? What are you doing here," Taka asked surprised to see his friend here.

Radon jumped off of the rock he had been lying on and replied curiously. "Just checking up on you, but tell me more about the lady problem you have."

"Okay, listen I have been befriended with a lioness called Sarafina from my pride for quite a while now and I started developing feelings for her lately she is I don't know suddenly becoming so much more beautiful to me for a reason unknown to me," Taka explained.

"Your hormones are getting the best of you believe me I know all about it," Radon said.

"How so," Taka asked confused.

"Oh yeah right I forgot to tell you me and Taji a female from my pack have gotten in an official relationship," Radon said proudly.

"Oh that is great for you," Taka said happy for his friend.

"Sure is, but listen do remember females are wonderful creatures, but sometimes they are the worst thing that could happen to you that is what Krypton said and I can't blame him to think like that after what happened to him yesterday," Radon said.

"What happened to Krypton," Taka asked curiously.

"You see females go through this specific monthly period in which they lose blood from their you know and they are quite irritable in this period sometimes and let's just say krypton found that out on the hard way with my girlfriend," Radon laughed.

"What did Krypton do with your girlfriend," Taka asked now confused.

"Well, four days ago Taji started having hers and well she hated talking about the subject and me and Neon teased her a bit with it one moment she became so angry she yelled if someone dares to ask me one more thing about my bleedings then I will hit him so hard as I have never done before that immediately shut us up seeing that she clearly meant it," Radon said having trouble containing his laughter.

"So what happened," Taka asked now extremely curious about what Krypton had done.

"So we shut up about the subject and she says finally peace. Krypton comes in together with Argon and asks her hey Taji you have your period right how does it feel actually you know loosing blood and so," Radon needed to stop to regain his breath before he continues. "I have never ever seen my brother run so hard as then he busted out of the cave with a pissed of Taji chasing him.

She chased him around the dens for a couple of hours and Argon's face was priceless he asked. What just happened? Funniest thing was my parents and Taji's parents saw the entire chase. Krypton yelled the entire time someone help me she is nuts! and our parents just watched like it was a very good comedy show. My brother had one luck and that was that he always was quite fast and Taji got pain from running so he was able to escape from her, but my brother is still hiding somewhere in our lands I told him she has her period until end next week," Radon said.

"Isn't she out of it earlier," Taka asked.

"She is, but he doesn't know that and a few more days without Krypton joining us for diner is a few more days I get his share," Radon laughed.

Taka got a playful smile and said. "You know he is going to find out sooner or later you tricked him right?"

"Yeah, but let's just say Krypton and I are even now," Radom said mysteriously making Taka wonder what Krypton had done to Radon, but he decided not to ask more about it. The two walked a little bit.

"How can I ever get her to be more then just a friend for me," Taka asked Radon.

"Woman are a delicate part of life you can't live with them, but also not without them. They are annoying creatures, but at the same time they are also the most beautiful and sacred of all some cultures see woman as sacred believe it or not," Radon said.

"And as what do you see Taji," Taka asked curious.

"I can describe her the best as my best friend with who I have special privileges by example my brothers don't have and probably never going to get," Radon aid while grinning.

"Okay, but how do I get Sarafina to become my best friend which gives privileges to me only," Taka asked sadly.

Radon gave Taka a friendly hit on the shoulder before replying. "Sometimes my friend the answer is just a matter of building up the courage to say three words I love you," Radon sad mysteriously before jumping of a small ledge and saying. "Please remember love is scary, but the rewards are worth it," Radon sad before disappearing.

"Yes, you are right I will ask her and if it isn't meant then I will accept it how hard my heart may also break," Taka said to himself before returning to pride rock.

**The next day:**

*Taka had gathered up enough courage to ask Sarafina if she wanted a relationship with him and was now walking towards her den when suddenly he saw Sarafina and her mother Sarani exit the den and walk towards him.

"Hey Taka," Both lioness greeted him.

"Oh hey Sarafina and Sarani mind if I ask where you two going," Taka asked.

"Your father asked everyone to gather in front of pride rock I thought you knew," Sarani said confused.

"No he didn't say anything to me, but that of course isn't the first time agh it doesn't matter we better go t the meeting then," Taka sad before turning around and walking towards the front of pride rock. Both lionesses looked concerned at the young prince both knew of the troublesome relationship Taka had with his father, but they quickly followed him.

When they arrived they saw the entire pride sitting in front of the huge rock. After a few minutes they saw Ahadi appear on the rock.

Taka saw his father roar to get everyone's attention. "Good day everyone I want to thank all of you to be here today for I have a few important messages. First of all I can happily say that neither the wolves or the hyenas have not done any other low hearted assault on our pride or our land," Ahadi said happily. Causing the lionesses to cheer from happiness the last thing they wanted was aother war with one of those species.

"Second of all I can happily announce that my son Mufasa is betrothed to Sarabi," Ahadi said happily. All the lions cheered for this. When the applause stopped Ahadi spoke again. "I am however sorry to say that my son Taka has no appropriate candidate for marriage. I have denied Sarani's request of betrothing him with Sarafina that is all. Thank you all for coming," Ahad said before saying some additional less important information, but that was all Taka heard that one sentence of his father had made his whole world collapse.

Sarafina's own mother had asked for the marriage and he had denied Taka this even after he had saved his favorite son from the wolves and hyenas. Sarafina and Sarani asked worriedly if he is okay? to the young prince who didn't even seem to notice it. "Taka," Sarafina carefully asked no reaction.

"Taka you okay," Sarafina asked again.

"No, I am not okay. Whatever I do I always lose no matter what I do I always lose because he is king and I have to bend to his will and he doesn't want me to be happy. Now I know how a failure feels itself because that is what I am and always will be the failure, the trash, the defect of this pride. I lost the last thing I thought could perhaps make my pathetic life a bit better, but no not even you not even you he couldn't accept one simple request ," Taka said before he was cut off by Sarafina kissing him after a few seconds that looked like eternity she broke the kiss and said. "I will always love you Taka even if we can't be together I will not forget you. You are the only one for me," Sarafina said lovingly.

"You promise," Taka asked.

"I promise Taka I may be with someone else, but my heart will always belong to you," Sarafina said before she and her mother gave him a last sad look before leaving him alone.

*Taka broke out crying. He cried harder hen any other time. Ahadi watched his son cry from some high ground with no sign of sympathy or mercy on his face he just walked back into the royal den without another thought about Taka.

Unbeknown to hem he had crossed the line this time something in Taka's mind broke.

"NO NO not this time you hear me father not this time you have took too much this time now It seems that we can't live with each other one of us needs to disappear and it won't be me," Taka said darkly before heading towards the wolf lands.

**Wolf lands:**

*The five brothers were relaxing. Krypton was laying together with Neon in the shadow of a small tree near a small pond, Argon was swimming a bit together with Xenon and Radon was laying on top of a rock enjoying the sun a bit when suddenly they heard footsteps coming their way they all looked to where it came from and saw Taka standing there with a face full of anger.*

"Taka something wrong," Xenon asked carefully.

"Yes now you ask Xenon something Is wrong even after I saved his favorite son his heir to the throne my father finds me unworthy to marry the love of my life," Taka said angrily.

The brothers were shocked to hear this unexpected news. "Why don't you tell us what happened," Radon proposed as they at down and Taka told the story.

"So if understand correct your father find these rogue lions better candidates for Jua and Sarafina then you," Radon stated.

"That is what the information the lionesses told me stupid rogues why did they need to show up now right at this moment," Taka asked himself desperate.

"How are we going to fix this mess," Neon asked his brothers.

"Easy by erasing the source of the problem," Krypton said.

"Kill Ahadi are you out of your mind we never get to him before being killed," Xenon exclaimed.

"We are not going after Ahadi, but after these rogue's if we deal with them then Ahadi will have no other candidates, but you," Krypton explained.

"Good plan Krypton, but if the rogues are gone that doesn't mean my father is going to give me Sarafina or Jua he can simply decide to not let them have a mate until another rouge shows up," Taka explained.

"Indeed so we need something else to force Ahadi into giving Sarafina to you and I know what that is we go after Mufasa and you will save him again, but this time you will demand a favor from Ahadi for saving Mufasa and that favor will be Sarafina," Krypton said while smiling devilish.

"Won't he get suspicious that I saved Mufasa again," Taka asked unsure of the plan.

"Yes, but let him try and prove it. Don't come near us again for while after the attack and he will never have his prove and Sarafina will be yours," Argon replied.

"First of all we need to deal with those rogue's so give us some time to prepare their department," Krypton said earning some chuckles from the others at his chose of words.

"Kill them," Taka questioned.

"We will be friendly seeing as they don't know what they have gotten themselves into we will give them a choose to leave and never return or otherwise we will make them, but then we will send them straight to the other side if you know what I mean," Krypton said.

"Okay, then let's hope they are smart enough to see a fight they can't win," Taka said before turning around and walking away.

"Give us some time and we will deal with them. You make sure the lioness doesn't get another male after her," Krypton yelled after him. The five were left at their little spot looking at their departing friend.

"It sees we got us some work," Argon said.

"It does look that way," Radon replied.

"I am happy that we got this job," Krypton said.

"Yes, of course you are Taji is still looking for you," Radon said teasingly.

"Don't remind me," Krypton said annoyed.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait i once again got technical difficulties, but I now use the normal word this one doesn't crash every time I use it like the other program I used, but anyway I hope you can forgive me for this delay and I will try to make sure this doesn't happen again! Please Review!**


	7. Dealing with rouges

**Chapter 7 Dealing with rouges:**

**A couple of days later:**

*The rouges had arrived two days ago and already they had managed to make Taka loose his patience over twenty-five times by now. They had proven to possess little to no manners towards both Sarafina and Jua and Taka even if the last one came probably due to Taka calling them filthy in more offensive manners then just filthy, but they had asked for it themselves then they shouldn't have made fun of his name in front of the whole pride. He saw the two rogues each accompanying their future mate.

He was glad Krypton and his brothers had offered their assistance as the lions where all way more powerful then he was making it nearly impossible to beat them fair and square in a fight to make matters worse they had come with their father Nguvu who was probably the biggest lion Taka had ever seen even bigger than his own father Nguve had reddish-brown fur that had a layer dust on it when he arrived. His sons Karimu and maono looked like their father with the only difference being that Nguve had blue eyes and his sons both had brown eyes.*

"I hope Krypton's plan will work letting them be married with Jua and Sarafina already let's my blood boil, but allowing them in them in the pride would make me nuts in a matter of weeks." Taka said. He had talked with his mother about it, but even if she didn't say it out loud he knew that she had tried everything in her power to get Sarafina to be his, but like always even his mother can't argue with someone that wins every argument by saying I am king and my will is law.

Sarani came towards him and asked. "Hey Taka how is it going?"

"Horrible," Taka answered while returning his sad glance towards Sarafina and Karimu.

*Sarani sighted she absolutely hated Karimu he always wanted to have the last word and was arrogant and unlike Taka he didn't treat Sarafina all that well it was very clear that Karimu's thought were only on one thing and that was mating her daughter as quick as possible.*

"Listen Taka know that even if it wasn't meant to be my daughter's heart will always belong to you never question her love for you," Sarani said.

"I know Sarafina told me. Unfortunately it is something that will never evolve into something more," Taka said sadly.

"I wish I could comfort you better, but that is unfortunately everything I can think off," Sarani said.

"Don't worry about it. I will be fine and I will pray to the kings of the past Sarafina will be too," Taka said.

"Even when heartbroken you still think about others. Some people say you are bad, but I think you are one of the best lions in this pride or even in the savannah," Sarani said before leaving Taka alone with his thought.

*Taka continued to gaze to the love of his life and her new betrothed even thinking about it made him want to puke.*

*Sarafina was probably having the worst time of her life not only was Karimu an absolute dickhead, but he was an absolute dickhead that didn't even tried to hide the fact that he wanted to mate her. They were barely walking ten minute and already he had given fifteen perverted comments like I know this awesome mating position and I thought you and I could try it out after all when we are married there will be plenty of that or this could be a good place to mate don't you think. She honestly needed to contain herself from puking by the thought alone of needing to mate with him.*

'I hope Jua's future mate is better than Karimu,' Sarafina thought.

*By said lioness it was hardly better then by Sarafina perhaps even worse seeing as Maono had already tried to make a move, but Jua had always managed to find a way out of that situation.

"So what do you do when you know you don't hunt or sleep or eat," Maono asked.

'Great now it sounds like I am a boring creature that does nearly nothing else then those three things,' Jua thought. "I play with my friends I think you met them already Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina and Taka," Jua replied.

*Maono's face got an annoyed expression by the mention of the last name. Jua had trouble not showing that she actually liked it when he got annoyed. She knew that after the two had made fun of Taka's name Taka had given them a remark that caused them to be look like fools in front of the entire pride everyone except the king had laughed as he found it inappropriate that his son had offended the strangers by saying that they looked more like meerkats (for the dust on their fur when they arrived) then on lions.*

"Yeah Taka got a big mouth for someone as scrawny like him," Maono replied angrily.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have offended him by saying he needed to go north for the dump yard," Jua replied.

"Don't tell me what to do," Maono replied before hitting her side with his paw Jua. She fell on the ground with tears coming flowing from her face. It had been a hard hit and he had made a wound in her flesh.

"You better don't tell anyone about that," Maono said darkly before heading for pride rock again leaving Jua crying alone while trying to clean her wound.

Unbeknown to both Jua and Maono someone had seen it. Taka had spied on them after he didn't have a good view from pride rock anymore he had followed the two. He wanted to go to Jua and comfort her, but he was afraid that if he would tell her that he had seen it and the plan to let Maono Karimu and Nguvu disappear then she might get suspicious now he was sure of it she wouldn't tell his father, but still he could imagine it was probably hard to see someone as a friend knowing he most likely was responsible for a few people to get missed.

"Sorry Jua, but I will make sure this doesn't happen again," Taka said before silently leaving the crying Jua alone.

**Later that night wolf lands:**

*The five brothers were sleeping peacefully in their cave with their mother and father when suddenly Krypton felt some poking against his side.

"Come on bro's I am not interrupting you guys sleep am I," Krypton mumbled before he got poked harder. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Taka standing over him.

"Taka what the hell man why are you interrupting my sleep," Krypton asked confused.

"Listen these rouges are worse than I anticipated. One abused Jua and with their lust for sex it would be a wonder if Sarafina and Jua are still virgin the end of this week," Taka whispered with worry clearly audible in his voice.

"Okay okay I get it these rouges are having worse manners then a warthog fart's stink," Krypton said.

"Yes, so whatever you planned do it tomorrow otherwise I think Sarafina and Jua will be introduced to mating before marriage," Taka whispered with panick good audible in his voice trying to not wake up the others.

"Okay okay let me think uhm so from what I know we need to get rid of one big ass lion and two decently strong, but rather dumb lions correct," Krypton asked.

"Yes," Taka replied.

"Good, well seeing that I honestly don't see why those two would give up those lionesses from yours and their father probably is able to kick me and my brothers butt by himself I suggest we just ambush them instead of first asking to run away and never return could you get our hyena friends to be a part of this operation too," Krypton asked while telling the chances he made in the plans.

"Okay, sounds good I think the world can miss a few perverted abusing lions anyway and sure I will send them to the normal spot," Taka replied.

"Okay now that is sorted can I please go back to sleep," Krypton said before yawning.

"Yeah sure have good dreams," Taka said before turning around and walking away going to the hyenas to tell them of the change in the plans.

"I will good night to you too," Krypton said before closing his eyes again and falling back to sleep.

**Next day:**

*Taka was looking at how Ahadi and Mufasa were eating the lionesses around them waiting until the king and his son were done so they could start eating probably one of the most hurtful times of the day seeing how your father loves your brother so much that he lets him eat in front of you and you need to wait for the remains.*

'Screw him I will get my food even if I need towait a bit longer,' Taka thought.

*Ahadi and Mufasa were finally done and Taka and the lionesses started eating the remains.*

"At least those two abusive sex obsessed idiots aren't here to take away my appetite," Taka said before wanting to take a bite, but right before he could do so he heard. "King Ahadi could we have a word with you if you have time?"

Taka sighted before saying. "Spoke too soon."

"Hey Jua you want my share? I just lost my appetite," Taka asked his friend.

"Uhm, sure thanks Taka," Jua said while smiling at him. He laid the meat in front of her and looked at her wound.

"That looks bad. You got attacked by something," Taka asked concerned trying to hide he knew what happened.

"Uhm, yeah I was walking on my own and I stumbled upon two hyena 's and well we fought for a bit. I managed to scare them away, but they got a good hit on me," Jua lied trying to hide the truth about the abuse from her friend.

"Are you okay," Taka asked concerned.

"Yeah just a little shaken that's all," Jua lied again she wasn't fine at all. She would need to marry a with sex obsessed abusive rogue she didn't knew at all.

"Well, if you need anything just ask. Okay," Taka said.

"Okay, thanks I will remember that," Jua said grateful.

**A little bit before sunset:**

*It was raining quite hard it had come from out of nowhere one moment it was all dry and now it was raining. This was good as it would make the wolves and hyenas harder t spot and bad because they were sitting in a hole that looked now more on a pool.*

"Goddamn rain I didn't sign up to take a swimming lesson today," Banzai said annoyed.

"How long are those three going to take to get here," Radon asked.

"With this rain they either found shelter or they will run by any moment now and then we will be able to completely surprise them," Neon replied.

"Good cause over a few minutes this hole will be full of water leaving us open for the eye to see," Shenzi replied.

"I think I see them over there," Argon said while pointing at three spots not so far away.

"I think you are right Argon. Okay wait on my signal," Krypton said. He waited until the three figures were so close that they could impossibly get away from them without a fight. "Attack," Krypton yelled at his sign five wolves inclusive himself and three hyenas came out of the hole and pounced on the figures.

"It was definitely the guys Taka had let him see so Krypton pierced with his sharp teeth through the flesh of Nguvu. Nguvu tried to hit Krypton with his claw, but roared in pain when Argon viciously bite In his paw and finally Ed jumped on Nguvu's back and used his bone crushing teeth to break Nguvu's neck which caused the big lion to fall death on the ground.

Krypton looked round and saw that also Maomo and Karimu lied death on the ground as well. Three big lions killed by five wolves and three hyenas that was a good job.

"It seems my plan to use the bone crushing abilities Hyena's have was quite smart," Krypton said.

"Sure looks so I mean we beat these guys in barely a minute," Xenon replied.

"Taka is going to be proud on us," Banzai said making the others nod in agreement.

"You three take the big one and we the two small ones," Radon proposed.

"Sounds good this will be the best meal we had in ages," Shenzi said making Ed laugh maniacally signaling he agreed.

*The wolves and Hyena's said goodbye to each other and each took their share with them and disappear in the night each to their own home.*

**Authors Note:**

**Hello, everyone I once again hope you enjoyed the chapter and I want to ask you guys to please review and I will be sure to give you guys more story and if you guys want because I am a bit curious what would you guys do when you are in Taka's position and you see Jua getting beaten? If you want let me know and I will see you guys next time!**

**Some additional information:**

**Nguvu is swahilli for powerfull**

**Maono is swahilli for vision**

**Karimu is swahilli for generous**


	8. The aftermath of a plan

**Chapter 8 The aftermath of a plan:**

**Pridelands four days later:**

*On the orders of Ahadi the lionesses were searching for nowalready three days already to the three rouges, but there was not a trace of them the wolves/hyenas had done their job well and the rain had destroyed any kind of scent that was left of them wit other words this had been the perfect murder.

Taka was sitting on a small rock watching the lionesses while his father gave some orders suddenly he felt someone next to him he looked and saw it was his mother.*

"Mother? How are you doing," Taka asked.

"Good, but I think those rouges are doing less well nobody fools me I have seen those rouges they wouldn't have left without getting what they came for so I would think the worst of it," Uru said.

"A tragic loss," Taka said with no audible emotion in his voice.

"Yes, but perhaps for the best,. I wonder who managed to pull this off I mean we have the hyenas, but they are not really the smartest then we have the wolves, but it needed to be a lot of wolves to get those lions down as they don't have the bone crushing teeth the hyenas have," Uru replied.

"Indeed, but together you have your cocktail of lion killers,' Taka thought. "Yes, you are right this is strange indeed perhaps something else happened instead of a fight an accident by example falling over a cliff or so," Taka proposed.

"Then we would have found their bodies already. No, I am very certain of it an animal was responsible for this," Uru said.

"Don't worry too much mom if it is indeed a treat to the pride then we will find it, but I still doubt it's an animal I mean there is no enemy that can dispose of three big lions like them without a big fight and then we would have found something," Taka said trying to comfort his mother a bit.

"Perhaps you are right and I am just a bit paranoid there is probably a very logic explanation for this," Uru said before giving Taka a lick on his head and pulling him closer.

*A little while later Ahadi had decided to address the entire pride and had climbed on pride rock where everyone was able to hear him.*

"My fellow pride members like you all know the future husbands of Sarafina and Jua have disappeared together with their father and I doubt that they are coming back any time soon. I hereby cancel the search to them as we have no single trace of where to search that is all thank you for your time and you can now resume your activities." Ahadi said before going back into the royal den.

Taka had cheered inwardly the entire speech. He had never been so happy Sarafina just got a bit closer than before, but there was still a long way to go he knew that he would need that favour from his father in order to marry Sarafina. He prayed no other ions would show up for Sarafina as that would mean another one to go. If it was a decent polite lion then he could use his friends to chase them away otherwise another one would need to join his ancestor a bit sooner than normal.*

"Hey Taka," He heard Sarafina yell enthusiastically.

"My my Sarafina you are quite happy today I assume it has something to do with the sudden disappearance of those three lions," Taka said.

"Yes, I am s glad that I don't need to marry that pervert of a Karimu," Sarafina exclaimed happily while she jumped around like a young cub making Taka chuckle at the sight.

"You are without a suitable male again. It's a shame my father probably still isn't going to allow me to marry you," Taka sighted sadly.

Sarafina nuzzled him and said. "We will find a way to get together I promise."

This make Taka smile a bit. 'Oh yes, indeed I am already having one set in motion now I just have to pray it actually works the way I want it to work.' Taka thought. "Indeed we will you are the only one for me Sarafina i love you and always will," Taka said while nuzzling her.

"I love you too Taka," Sarafina replied before she licked his muzzle which he returned. Unbeknown to them Uru saw the entire scene and sighted sadly at the thought of her mate not wanting Taka to have a mate. She would have a talk with him she saw how important Sarafina was for Taka and vice versa, but she already knew at this moment she had nothing to persuade her mate with.

Taka breather in Sarafina's sweat scent and it was now official she would be his. He would meet his friends in a few days to prepare the plan to attack Mufasa to get the favour from Ahadi to marry Sarafina all he wanted was to keep Sarafina close to him and he couldn't wait for her to be his mate. 'Yes, Krypton would need to think of the best plan that he could come up with this would ask from Krypton to be his master plan this time failing was just not an option! That was one thing that was for sure,' Taka thought while still nuzzling Sarafina.

**Wolf lands:**

The five wolf brothers and the three hyenas were sitting in a circle in a cave far away from the other wolves. The wolf brothers knew that their parents wouldn't approve this kind of stuff as they didn't want new hostilities between them and the lions.

None of the brothers understood why seeing that there still were hostilities what had happened to Argon was the perfect example the poor wolf was plagued by nightmares and crazy thoughts ever since that accident only around Safi they seemed to become less vicious so their parents had allowed Argon and Safi to sleep together.

The two were not really in a relationship Safi clearly was in love with Argon and Argon was in love with her as well, but just on his own way and seeing that Argon wasn't good with girls that sometimes led to awkward situations yet even behind his emotionless outside he really cared about her she was the only person that Argon would try to bother to cheer up after a hard time well he would try harder than normal in any case and she was also the only one he showed some type of love for he stayed up if she had a nightmare, he nursed her when she was sick and so on.

Argon might look like a careless person and most of the times he is very careless, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about anything if you mess with his friends or family you will get it that much did all the brothers know about their very closed off brother.

"Argon you got any idea's over ambushing Mufasa," Neon asked.

"Attack him from above then beat him to pulp," Argon said before breaking into a maniacal laughter causing the brothers roll their eyes. "Then Taka needs to scare us away," Argon finished.

"Man I really want to beat up Ahadi now for making me unable to control my laughing at some times," Argon said angrily.

"You're not the only one," The others mumbled under their breath.

"Good so does anyone have any locations for this attack," Banzai asked.

"There is this spot nearby a gorge where we can trap him really good," Shenzi said.

"Yes, I think I know where you mean, but how are we going to get him there," Xenon said.

"We can make Taka get him there with a trick," Radon proposed.

"No, if Taka does that Ahadi might get suspicious," Krypton said.

"And he won't after Taka scares away three hyenas and five wolves on his own," Neon questioned.

"Of course he will that why only two of us go after Mufasa and the others cause some distractions around the pridelands," Krypton replied.

"Nice thinking," Shenzi complimented.

"Why you are doing a fine job as well," Krypton replied.

"Yah giving me too much credit," Shenzi said while waving her paws a bit.

"Hey love birds we still have work to do," Banzai said teasingly causing the others to snicker and Krypton and Shenzi to give him angry glares. "And shutting up," Banzai said before using his paw to imitate him zipping his mouth shut. Shenzi and Krypton both rolled their eyes at him before returning their attention to the others.

"Good now that is cleared up what kind of distractions can we do," Argon asked.

"Scare some animals, start a few stampedes you know the normal stuff," Neon replied.

"When is this plan going into action actually," Shenzi asked.

"When Taka is ready that should be over a week or so," Krypton answered.

"I can't I can't wait to start some mayhem in the pridelands will teach them a thing or two about exiling us don't ya guys think so too," Banzai asked.

"Yeah, I love chaos," Argon said maniacally.

"A bad day for the lions is a good day for me," Neon replied.

"Yeah we will let them feel the true meaning of guerrilla warfare," Xenon said.

"I hear ya brother," Radon said enthusiastically and Ed just laughed maniacally.

"Then that's settled we will let the pridelands see that when you messing with us," Krypton said.

"You will feel the pain," Shenzi finished.

*The three hyenas let out a loud laughter while the wolves let out a deep howl into the dark of the night.*

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody I want to thank you guys for your continuing support with this story and I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter even if it is filled with less action. Please review the story and I will be sure to get the next chapter to you guys!**


	9. Wolf relationships

**Chapter 9 Wolf relationships:**

**Wolf lands three days later:**

*This was the moment Argon had been waiting for the entire week already today a small assault would be organized to bring some mayhem in the pridelands. He hoped he would meet a lion he wanted to beat some of their kind up they might not have anything to do with his mental state, but they were loyal to Ahadi ad that meant they were enemies and that meant they would get it no matter what role they played in their pride.*

"Oh boy soon I will be able to have some fun with you lions and I can guarantee you it will be fun for me in any case," Argon said while looking at the pridelands from on top of a rock and he started bearing his teeth before breaking into another uncontrollable laughter.

"Argon? Can I talk with you for a moment," A familiar voice asked from behind him.

He looked behind him and there he saw Safi. He would lie if he said he didn't feel anything for her. How couldn't he she was perfect for wolf standards. She had beautiful well kept brown fur, clear orange colored eyes and she had the ability no one else had to make his vicious nightmares and sadistic thought loose strength when she was nearby.

"Safi? Of course you can," Argon said with no visible emotions. Safi sighted how would she love it if he just showed some emotions towards her or actually anyone except his cold strict attitude or his insane attitude.

"I just wanted to ask what you are going to do," Safi asked carefully. She like him a lot, but his mood swings scared her sometimes he could go from sweet caring wolf to sadistic psychopathic wolf in a matter of seconds if people asked things on a wrong way.

"Nobody told you? Tonight the high command will organize an assault on the pridelands to cause some chaos. No better way to spend you night then hunting some pridelanders and with a bit of luck some lions," Argon said before laughing maniacally again. Safi backed off a bit he was in crazy mode again.

She had the entire week already nightmares over an assault that would cause Argon to get hurt, but because she was in heat he hadn't been allowed to sleep with her until. "Don't go," She found herself whispering sadly knowing he wouldn't want to hear of it.

"What," Argon suddenly asked on a low dark tone after quickly turning his head towards her piercing her with his green eyes. She started shaking a bit he was scary when he was like this, but she knew she couldn't back out of this one now anymore.

" I said don't go please," She said her voice shaking and stuttering from fear from the knowledge she was talking to the insane part of Argon.

"Why would I not join in on this wonderful occasion to get some revenge on some pridelanders," Argon said on a low dangerous tone while looking her straight into her eyes. She quickly turned away from the two green eyes that were now piercing her with their look.

"I know you will not be happy with my reason, but I had nightmares this entire week of something bad happening to you in an assault on the pridelands. So please don't go," Safi said her voice full of fear of the now mad form of Argon in front of her. Her entire body was shaking from fear and sweat was starting to form on her skin.

You want me to not take my first real chance on revenge on those lions because you had some nightmares," Argon yelled angrily causing Safi to shrunk to the ground with her body shaking with fear at the now furious look of Argon. She closed her eyes and put her paws over her face scared of what might follow next, but there didn't follow anything else there was no sudden pain of her getting hit, there was no more yelling she didn't hear anything and she slowly opened her eyes again and removed her paws from her face.

To her surprise the murderous angry look on Argon's face had been replaced by a calm and warm one. The insane Argon was gone and the one she loved was back again. He came over to her and licked her muzzle before nuzzling her which she returned.

"Listen Safi I understand your concerns I truly do this week hasn't been easy for me neither ever since you aren't sleeping next to me again my nightmares and thoughts have come back now every night I see how a lion beats me up and abuses my family and friends and so on, but it are just bad dreams no reality in them so no reason to worry about them." Argon said before laying his body next to hers and nuzzling close to her. So the two laid for a while enjoying the warmth they had to offer to each other.

Argon stood up after a while and said. "I am going to check up on the others see you later okay?"

Safi smiled at him and said. "Okay see you later."

Argon ran off to find his brothers when he was out of sight Safi suddenly heard her sister Maji and her adoptive sister Taji asking. "Safi you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be," Safi asked.

"We saw the whole show and we were worried about you when Argon went in his crazy mode again," Taji replied with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, sis he was pretty pissed off at you at one moment," Maji said concerned.

"Yes, I was scared something would happen, but he didn't do anything like always when he gets mad at me. In his crazy mode he always gives me the impression he wants to kill me, but he never does not once has he hurt me not verbally and not physically," Safi replied looking at the ground.

"Yes you are someone special Safi in all those years you have survived encounters with Argon even his brothers wouldn't have survived without a fight," Taji replied while laying next to her sister.

"I agree with Taji you can do things with him others could only do when ending up six feet under the ground or in his stomach in the end," Maji said before laying herself next to her sister as well.

"How does he do that going from a psychopath into a sweet caring wolf in a matter of seconds," Safi asked her sisters.

"We don't know sis. I think nobody does not even Argon himself," Maji said as the three girls looked at the horizon and the pridelands.

Taji was walking alone through the rocky hills of the wolf land when suddenly she heard a familiar voice ask. "Going somewhere?"

She looked around and saw Radon laying on top of a rock a bit higher than her position. "Nowhere specific. I am just making a walk," Taji replied.

"Think I can join that walk," Radon asked while looking at her with his green eyes.

"Of course you can," Taji said immediately after she had said it he leapt from the rock and landed next to her. "Lead the way I would say," Radon said while eying her playfully.

She rolled her eyes and smiled playfully before running off with Radon close on her heels. The wo ran through the rocky hills and jumped over a couple of skeletons. Taji quickly ran up the trunks of an elephant skull and went through one of its orbit's quickly followed by Radon jumping through the other orbit. They continued running a bit while laughing.

Taji and Radon both rolled off of a small hillside and laughingly came to a stop on the bottom. When they rolled back on their stomach their noses were extremely close to each other and both of them leaned in to kiss one another.

Maji was sitting on her favorite spot which was a small ledge with a cave on a small rocky hill which had sight on the pridelands. "How are you feeling yourself," A voice asked from behind her.

She looked around and saw Xenon sitting there with a antelope leg in front of him. "I thought you would be hungry and well I thought I would bring you some food," Xenon said a bit unsure of what to say next.

"Uhm thank you for the food," Maji said while coming over to him and sitting over him with the leg in between them.

"Uhm yeah so I see that you are okay so I guess I should be going again," Xenon said nervously before slowly getting back on his paws.

"Wait Xenon," Maji said a bit louder than planned. He immediately stopped getting up. "Sorry for being so loud, but I was wondering I don't have so much hunger that I could eat up an entire leg so would you like to share dinner with me," Maji asked hoping that she didn't sound too demanding.

Xenon was confused most of the times females didn't really want to have him when they were eating. "Sure I would love to," Xenon replied before waiting on her to take the first bite. Maji immediately knew what he was waiting for and took a big bite out of the flesh of the leg after that Xenon quickly joined her in eating the leg.

Xenon took a bite out of the meat and wanted to bring his head back higher when suddenly he and Maji's nose were barely an inch from each other away. She looked confused at the situation.

"Sorry I didn't mean to you know," Xenon stuttered before being cut off by Maji kissing him. The two shared a long passionate kiss before Maji broke the kiss and said. "Don't be sorry I always liked you ever since the moment we first met."

"I also loved you from the moment Taka brought you to us," Xenon said before the two nuzzled again each other and looked at the sunset. Unknown to them they were being watched from a ledge from another small mountain by two black wolves one with red eyes and one with orange eyes.

"Looks like our brothers found themselves some love," Krypton said.

"That's just great now they can say we got girlfriends and you don't," Neon said with a funny voice making the two fall on their back from laughing.

"Should we find ourselves a girlfriend as well," Neon asked.

"Hell no," Krypton and Neon said combined remembering what had happened to Krypton after he accidentally pissed off Taji when she had her period. Never had Krypton run as hard for his life than when Taji had chased after him.

"Come on bro we will give those two love birds some quality time together," Krypton said making both him and Neon laughed at his joke however when they turned around and walked a few passes they completely forgot they were near the edge and accidentally walked over the edge and fell right on top of some female wolves that were passing by making them fall in some mud.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE JUST CLEANED OURSELVES!" The two females yelled angrily.

The two brothers were seen running for their lives through the wolf lands with the two females chasing them. "Well, I don't think we are going to score with those two anymore," Krypton said with fear in is voice.

"I don't think so either," Neon said with fear in his voice as well.

The night was falling and some wolves gathered for the attack under who Argon. His brothers had guard duty so they couldn't join the party like he called it.

"Tonight we will bring chaos to the pridelands remind them who are still luring behind the horizon, tonight we will remind them who still has the power to make their lives miserable if provoked, tonight we will show them what we wolves can do," The commander wolf yelled while speaking louder making it more vicious by every sentence making the wolves cheer from happiness.

*Argon cheered as well at the first real opportunity to make the lions pay for his nightmares, his thoughts and his laughter and mood swings that made him for the longest time one of the most hated wolves of the pack, but this perfect happy moment was ruined by one thing a that was the fact that Safi was crying softly however her dream went she seemed to believe vast in it it would come true.*

He was brought back from his thoughts by the commander wolf's voice saying. "Move out men!"

*Argon looked at the wolves heading for the pridelands and made the toughest decision of his life.

Safi was crying softly she just knew something would happen to Argon out there, but he wouldn't listen he would go and it would happen. She had tried so long to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen he kept saying "This is my chance to give them some payback for what they did to me," She couldn't hold her tears back any longer now and some tears ran down her face making her fur a little wet.

Suddenly she felt someone nuzzling her. She thought it would be Maji or Taji, but when she looked up she looked right in the green eyes of Argon. "Argon," Safi asked confused.

"Yes, it is me," Argon said with a warm and kind voice.

"I thought you said you wanted to go no matter what," Safi asked confused.

"How can I enjoy my revenge on the lions when it brings hurt to someone so dear to me as you," Argon replied before licking her tears from her face.

Safi now started crying from joy and nuzzled herself deep in his fur. He reacted by putting his left foreleg around her body and nuzzle the back of her neck so they sat for a while just enjoying each other presence after a while Safi broke out the hug and asked. "So any ideas of what we can do now?"

"Well our parents said we can't sleep together," Argon said causing Safi to lower her head in sadness at that thought, but her head was brought up again gently by Argon using his paw to bring up her head again. "Yet, I can't recall them saying about enjoying the night together," Argon said playfully making her smile.

"Come on I am not tired and the night is still young," Argon said while running a little bit from her.

"Oh you are right about that," Safi replied playfully while chasing after him through the wolf lands in the moon light.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello, everybody I hope you enjoyed the chapter I saw some request for SafixArgon moments and I found it a great idea so I thought I make a chapter focusing entirely over the wolf relationships minus Uzuri and Kasasi's relationship. Tell me if you found it a success or not and if you guys have some requests send them in either by pm or in a review and depending on what the request is I might do it. Anyway I thank you guys for reading and I want to ask you guys to please leave a review and I will be sure to get you guys another chapter until next time!**


	10. Gaining a favour

**Chapter 10 Gaining a favour:**

**Pridelands:**

*Mufasa and Ahadi were walking through the pridelands everything was calm again after the wolves had launched a medium size assault on the pridelands. The wolves hadn't gone after the pride, but they sure as hell caused a lot of chaos starting stampedes and attacking the prideland animals. On some places a death carcass was still laying on the ground.*

"You see my son why you should never trust the wolves we became a little bit too sure of ourselves and this is how we got punished good lives went lost on a terrible way," Ahadi sighted sadly as he sat down.

"Don't be too hard on yourself dad it were the wolves who killed them not you," Mufasa tried to comfort his dad.

"I know, but still I failed tem as monarch i failed at keeping them safe from this kind of unnatural way of dying it wasn't their time," Ahadi said.

"You did the best you could that's all you can do," Mufasa replied.

Ahadi looked up and said. "I guess you are right son come on then we continue our walk." before standing up again and continuing his walk unbeknown to both lions they were being watched by a black wolf from out of the grass.

"Enjoy your time king while it lasts because I promise you one day I will have my revenge," Argon said before a maniacal grin formed on his face and he backed off deeper in the grass.

Meanwhile Taka and the others were discussing the ambush. "The gorge huh sounds great only problem is how are we going to get him in the gorge," Taka asked.

The others looked around hoping that someone else had an idea after a little while Neon slowly rose his paw and said. "Uhm perhaps we don't need him to be in the gorge around it can be sufficient if we hunt him in the gorge."

"That isn't a bad idea if he is around the gorge that would be enough if we could hunt him in the gorge, but we need more than two wolves to do that," Xenon said.

"Three could do, but they need to be fast with that annoying bird flying around it is only a matter of time before she warned Ahadi of what is happening in the gorge," Krypton agreed.

"Yes, so Radon and Xenon are coming with us seeing they are the slowest of you guys," Shenzi asked.

"Yes, we will start some stampedes give those lions something to worry about besides their precious little heir," Radon said earning some laughter of the hyenas, wolves and Taka.

"Okay now we have it planned out let's do this tomorrow the quicker it's done the quicker you guys can take a low profile again," Taka said.

"Sounds good see you tomorrow mate," Banzai sad before the hyenas and wolves ran off each to their own territory.

**Pride rock:**

* Taka was walking a bit around pride rock not really in the mood to do something when suddenly he saw Jua laying there all alone. He realised he hadn't talked to her that much after dealing with the rouges and decided a conversation would be good. He went over to Jua and laid down next to her.*

"Taka," Jua asked while looking at him.

"Jua good to speak to you again. I am sorry for not speaking to you sooner," Taka said embarrassed that he forgot talking to one of his best friends.

"It's no problem I wasn't really talkative myself either so what did you want to talk about," Jua asked curiously.

"Oh I wanted to know how you are holding up after the disappearance of those rouges," Taka said.

"Great I am happy those guys disappeared and I pray in never need to see them again," Jua replied.

'_Request granted,'_ Taka thought. "Yes, I am personally also quite happy those guys disappeared they were quiet annoying if i may say so," Taka said.

"Tell me about it," Jua replied.

"Anyway I hear you are doing quite well so any other plans in the near future," Taka asked.

"Not that I know of in any case. You," Jua asked.

"Just trying to get Ahadi into allowing me to mary Sarafina," Taka answered.

"Good luck with that your dad is a real hard head when it comes down to that kind of stuff, but I wish you best of luck you two fit with each other," Jua replied.

"Thank you I am going to check a few things nw have a nice day and see ya around," Taka said before taking off.

"Yes till next time," Jua said before laying herself back down.

**Next day pridelands:**

*Mufasa was walking towards the gorge there were rapports of some kind of cool thing there, but he didn't knew what so he went out to check it out as the curious lion he was unbeknown to him he was being watched from a rock a while further by five wolves and three hyenas.

"It's show time," Krypton said emotionlessly the others nodded in response before taking off in the high grass each to their own place.

*Mufasa had reached the place where you could go into the gorge not that he was going into it his father and mother had warned him more than enough about how dangerous the gorge was. He looked around searching for something cool, but all he saw was rock and sand. He turned back around and started walking away.*

"I wonder which idiot said that something cool was in that gorge," Mufasa asked himself.

"That i do not know," A voice suddenly said.

"Who was that show yourself," Mufasa said now searching the area for a possible enemy then he saw three black figures coming out of the long grass one with red eyes in the middle on the right of Mufasa one with green eyes and left of Mufasa one with orange eyes.

The ones with the orange and green eyes he didn't knew, but that wolf with the red eyes looked familiar to Mufasa and then he remembered again. "You are that wolf that attacked me when I was a cub," Mufasa growled while taking in a fighting stance.

"So you do remember after all very well then you die with at last a bit of knowledge of who your kind wronged," Krypton snarled. Mufasa took off immediately after he said that seeing that reasoning with the wolf was clearly hopeless. The wolves let out a few howls before going after Mufasa the gorge in.

*Mufasa ran as hard as he could not knowing where he went, but he didn't care all he cared about was staying before those wolves. He looked around and saw the three wolves with a mad look in their eyes chasing him. Mufasa ran a while when his eyes fell on some rocks that could be used to work your way up in the gorge.

He quickly jumped on the rocks closely followed by the wolves both were now running on the ledge to reach higher ground however when Mufasa was nearly up he looked around just in time to see Argon pouncing against him causing the two of them to fall down again against rocks until eventually both were back a bit damaged, but further okay laying back on the bottom of the gorge.

Mufasa looked at Argon who was getting back by conscious then he looked at Krypton and Neon and saw the two already on their way down the edge to him. Mufasa quickly started running again.

Mufasa saw they were gaining terrain on him when suddenly he noticed that some rocks were moving. He looked at the entrance of the gorge they had come in and saw a stampede of wildebeest coming their way. His eyes widened at the sight and he started running even faster...

His brothers hadn't noticed the look Mufasa had when he looked around the last time. It was one of pure horror. Krypton quickly looked around to see the wildebeest quickly coming their way.

"Blasted Stampede!" Krypton yelled.

His brothers looked around and saw the stampede they hurried themselves to some higher ground. Mufasa also crawled upon some rocks in time before the wildebeest arrived. He tried to climb upon another rock, but accidentally slipped causing him to hang with his body above the stampede with only his claws holding on to the rocks.

He could feel himself slipping and right before he would fall two paw took a fir grip on hs own and when he looked up he saw his brother Taka holding his paws.*

"Come on brother you need to get up here," Taka said.

Mufasa slowly hose himself up again and looked down to the stampede. "Damn, thank you Taka if it wouldn't have been for you I would have been a goner," Mufasa said while trying to regain his breath.

"It's nothing brother I am glad you are alright," Taka said as they watched the stampede. When it was over Mufasa looked at the ledge the wolves were sitting upon and saw them looking at him and Taka.

The one with green and orange eyes jumped into the dust cloud that had formed because of the stampede and after a last deadly glare the one with the red eyes also jumped in the cloud disappearing in it. A powerful roar was heard and Mufasa and Taka saw their father and mother quickly coming towards hem from above.

"Son are you alright," Ahadi asked Mufasa worriedly as Uru went over to nuzzle her son.

"Thanks to Taka I am if it wouldn't have been for him I would have fallen into the stampede," Mufasa said while looking at his brother. "Thank you for that," Mufasa said. Taka merely nodded his head in response.

"Uhm well good job Taka it was hard to say for Ahadi and he was forcing himself to smile at his youngest son.

'_Yes, you old fool if you think that is hard wait for the next part,'_ Taka thought amused. "Thank you father I am glad I was able to save my brother from that terrible fate, but I have a request," Taka replied.

"A request huh what kind of request," Ahadi asked cautiously.

"I ask you to grant me a royal favour which I want to use to marry Sarafina with," Taka said. When Taka had said this Ahadi's face turned into a frown and got an annoyed expression.

"You ask me to give you a favour for saving your own brother," Ahadi asked trying to sound calm.

"No for saving the heir of the pride," Taka replied having trouble to contain his face from showing any of the inward happiness he had at annoying his father.

'_Oh my friends if you could only see his face,'_ Taka thought in himself knowing that the brothers would love to see his father as annoyed as now.

Ahadi had trouble containing his anger at this request, but it was request that he couldn't deny for now in any time.

"Very well then you get your favour now let's get back to pride rock you two will probably be tired now," Ahadi said before turning around and walking towards pride rock again.

His mother and brother just gave him a look that said. "Oh nice plan good job!" Taka slowly followed together with the rest of the pride.

**Wolf lands:**

"Oh man my head is killing me," Argon whined.

"Perhaps next time don't roll down an edge," Neon said teasingly.

"Yeah, well I didn't see you doing anything to stop him," Argon replied a little annoyed at his brother remark.

"Now can you two tell me why there was a stampede in the gorge to start with," Krypton asked his two older brothers.

"The wildebeest just went for the gorge nothing we did stopped them," Xenon replied nervously.

"Yeah, those stupid idiots didn't do anything we asked," Radon said nervously.

"It doesn't matter what matters is if Taka got his favour," Krypton.

"Won't he be hanging around less with us if he has a mate of his own," Neon asked.

"I don't think so. I have a feeling he won't betray us," Krypton said.

**Pridelands evening:**

Taka quickly made his way over to the meeting place where he would meet Krypton for the last time in a while to make sure of some details. He saw the red eye coloured wolf sitting in front of a rock.

"Good day Taka and you got it," Krypton asked.

"Yep, dad couldn't do a lot seeing i saved the heir," Taka said while grinning.

"Good remember if you need us we are across the border," Krypton said.

"Good, but for the time being keep a low profile," Taka said.

"We will I will also pass that message to our hyena buddies," Krypton said before taking off and disappearing into the high grass.

Taka also turned around and ran back to pride rock, but unbeknown to them they were being watched by a lioness. "Taka and wolves? No that can't be it, but i saw it with my own eyes," Jua thought in herself.

"She would need to report this, but she couldn't just betray her friend like that after all he'd done for her could she? She would go to sleep and sleep a night over it "perhaps tomorrow morning I can come to an answer on what I need to do," Jua said to before also leaving to pride rock again.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello again everybody I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if it is possible please leave a review! You guys are awesome and thanks for the support you guys showed so far. Till next time!**


	11. Calm before the storm

**Chapter 11 Calm before the storm:**

**Pride rock:**

*Taka was slowly getting up after letting out a loud yawn. He was extremely tired seeing that he and Sarafina had celebrated the entire night almost the fact that they would get married. He smiled at the memory of Sarafina jumping around like a happy cub when he told her the news.

He walked out of the royal den and headed for the waterhole to get a drink When he reached the waterhole he looked around seeing that he was alone he started drinking careful for enemies even if he had befriended the two biggest enemies of his pride the hyenas and the wolves there still were other dangers that required him to keep his guard up.*

"Taka," A familiar voice said from behind him making him turn quickly.

"Oh Jua it's just you don't sneak up on me like that," Taka said sternly, but with a playful hint in his voice.

She smiled at him warmly while coming closer to him when they stood next to each other Jua suddenly said."Last night I have seen something rather disturbing Taka," Jua said softly.

"What do you mean with disturbing," Taka asked carefully.

"I saw a lion talking with a wolf," Jua said.

Taka was surprised but managed to not show it to Jua. "That's ridiculous Jua! Why would a lion be talking with a wolf Jua," Taka asked.

"Why don't you tell me you were the lion that was talking to that wolf," Jua said now looking Taka in the eyes.

For Taka it looked like time itself had stopped_ 'she knows,'_ he thought. _'Shit what am I going to do now she will tell my father and then I am done for no Sarafina, no mother, no nothing everything will be taken from me,'_ Taka thought scared.

You you are not going to tell dad are you," Taka asked extremely nervous now.

"I am obliged to notify him off of this fact. Taka why wolves? They are our arch nemesis why them," Jua asked desperate not liking the fate her friend would need to face if she would tell king Ahadi.

"Because they like me for who I am. They help me when I need help and cheer me up when bad thing happen I can just as well tell you that I have also befriended some hyenas. They are kind to me something nobody beside you, mom, Sarabi, Sarafina and my brother on the rare moments my brother seems to have sufficient brains to understand the situation ever were to me," Taka replied.

"Did you had anything to do with the disappearance of those rouges," Jua asked trying to not break out in tears.

"Yes, I was the one who ordered their disposure after I saw how that rouge beat you on one of your walks and I just couldn't allow you to be married to someone like that," Taka stuttered out.

"Even if I wasn't your future mate you still had interest in my well being;" Jua asked confused.

"You are my friend and you deserve better than that abusing rouge," Taka said before nuzzling her in a comforting manner. Jua was now softly crying in his mane.

"You don't deserve the fate you would get if I would tell this to the king I promise you he won't hear a word from me about the entire case nobody will," Jua said while looking him in the eye her blue eyes shining.

"Thank you Jua this means a lot to me," Taka said.

"That is where friends are for," Jua replied before disappearing into the long grass.

Taka smiled after her and then gaze to his reflexion in the water. "You have almost won Taka just a few more steps and then everything will be good."

**Wolf lands:**

*The top wolves had gathered in the meeting room the top wolves existed out of Kasasi, supreme commander Tisho a big black wolf with only his right eye left, two generals that went by the name's Jicho and Sikio. Jicho was a thin yet medium muscular gray wolf with blue eyes and a scar running over the left side of his face and Sikio was a light-brown thin yet medium muscular wolf with brown eyes and a piece of ear missing of his left ear and finally some elders.*

"I still don't see in why we don't just take over the pridelands now we have plenty of wolves to wage war against the pridelands," Tisho exclaimed frustrated at Kasasi's defensive stance towards the pridelands.

"The time isn't right yet Tisho we need to wait for the right moment to attack," Kasasi replied.

"Do I need to remind you we are already waiting years on a row now and for what? In the hope that your sons friend actually is able to take over the throne which if that would happen would take a long time anyway," Tisho exclaimed.

"Don't you see the advantages of having an allied lion pride we could use them to help us protect against our other enemies like the pride north of us," Kasasi said.

"Yes, that is true, but what does that matter we have plenty of wolves to fight them off if necessary," Tisho argued.

"Listen I know that my son's friend isn't going to be king fast, but I think that the wait will be worth it," Kasasi said thus ending the discussion.

Tisho sighted and said. "Very well then we shall wait!"

"What do you guys think of this," Kasasi asked to his two generals and the elders.

"We have indeed the manpower to do it successfully on the way of Tisho yet having a lion pride on our side does have interesting advantages to it," Jicho said.

"Indeed if that time of waiting isn't too long anymore then perhaps waiting could be worth it," Sikio added making the elders mumble in agreement.

"Then so it shall be! we wait," Tisho said accepting that he lost this debate.

Kasasi smiled at his supreme commander accepting attitude. Kasasi knew Tisho wanted revenge on the lions for losing his eye, but this was just an opportunity that they needed to take never before had a wolf had the chance to become allies with a lion pride the possibilities they could do with that pride were big too big to waist.

"You will get your revenge when the time is right Tisho don't you worry about that," Kasasi said.

"Thank you sir," Tisho mumbled with a hint of gratitude in his voice for the concern of his leader.

When the meeting was over Kasasi was walking through some tunnels when suddenly he felt something soft nuzzle him and when he looked at what it was he saw Uzuri nuzzling him.

"Uzuri what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to check up n things like you said this morning," Kasasi asked surprised at seeing his mate.

"Yes, turns out it wasn't as big of a problem everyone thought so i had some time to come and see you if it isn't a bad time anyway," Uzuri said.

"No no I always have time for my flower. I was just a bit surprised to see you that's all," Kasasi said while smiling at her.

She returned the warm smile and asked. " How did the meeting?"

"Boring, but I managed to convince everyone of not attacking the lions for the moment," Kasasi explained.

"That's great news so what now," Uzuri asked.

"Well, we probably need to get some more intelligence about the king and his heir so we can see how much chance Taka has of becoming king and depending on the result we can see from there," Kasasi said. 'And do something to tip the balance in his favour if necessary,' He thought.

"Any plans of doing that," Uzuri asked.

"Working on that," Kasasi said.

"I am going to resume my duties now so I will see you and the boys tonight by dinner alright," Uzuri said.

"Okay see you then," Kasasi said before she took off she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody I hope you enjoyed the chapter i know this chapter isn't really all that much action, but this does contain important information that will matter in the future, but don't worry everything will be explained in due time starting next chapter. Please leave a review and I will be sure to get you guys a new chapter! Until next time!**

**Additional information:**

**Tisho is swahili for terror**

**Jicho is Swahili for eye**

**Sikio is Swahili for ear**


	12. Trouble starts to arise

**Chapter 12 Trouble starts to arise:**

**Borderlands:**

*Taka and Jua were walking a through the grass of the borderlands. Taka had proposed to Jua to meet his friends in the hope that she would learn to appreciate his wolf friends if this worked out then he could do the same with the hyenas.*

"So you are sure your uh friends won't try to eat me right Taka," Jua asked nervously not liking the fact of going into hostile land.

"Positive if they see you are a friend of me then they are cool towards you," Taka said reassuringly. Jua nodded not completely convinced, but at least a little bit less scared than before.

*The two were nearing the border with the wolf lands and when they crossed it a couple of wolves came out of hiding, but when they recognized Taka they went back into hiding letting the two pass.*

"So far so good right Jua," Taka asked playfully. She rolled her eyes and playfully hit his shoulder before continuing walking after a little while they arrived at the rocky hills that the wolves used as homes some wolves looked at Jua distrustful, but left her alone.

"Okay Jua my friends live close by so stick close alright," Taka said.

"You really think I would leave your side in a place the only thing that keeps me alive is the fact I am with you," Jua hissed quietly while looking at the wolves around her.

Taka needed to chuckle about her remark, but didn't say anything about it. They arrived at the brother's cave and Taka saw Argon and Radon laying outside enjoying the sun.

"Argon, Radon how is it going," Taka asked.

The two looked at him and then at Jua. "Good, but who is your friend," Radon asked while eying her. Jua started looking extremely nervous again.

"Oh a friend from pride rock who I try to convince that wolves aren't all that bad isn't that right Jua," Taka asked before signaling her to go closer to the two brothers which she carefully did.

"So you are Taka's friend," Argon asked while looking her straight in the eyes and bringing his face closer to hers before starting to sniff her.

"Yes," Jua said, but it sounded more like a scared squeak.

"Argon stop scaring the lady," Radon said annoyed at his brothers behavior. Argon grumbled, but complied to Radon's demand. He backed away and set himself down a meter or two away of Jua and not giving her a piercing look anymore with his eyes.

"Nice to meet you my name is Radon and that guy who doesn't know personal space over there is my brother Argon," Radon said politely while sticking out his paw.

Jua shook his paw and said. "Nice to meet you too my name is Jua and it's no trouble I kind of expected to be gazed by everybody," Jua replied politely.

"Sorry about the staring I sometimes do that stuff," Argon said even if he mumbled Jua could clearly hear he meant it and Argon didn't seem like the kind of guy who apologized quickly to someone.

"No problem like I said I expected something like that," Jua replied politely.

"Say where is Krypton, Neon and Xenon actually I want them to meet Jua too," Taka asked enthusiastically.

"They are gone doing their stuff, but if you want mom and dad are in the den and I think they should meet Jua too," Radon said earning a agreeing nod from Argon.

The four went inside the den where they saw Kasasi and Uzuri laying next to each other. "Hello there Taka I see you brought someone with you," Uzuri said with a kind voice.

"Yes, I would like you two to meet my friend Jua. Jua these are Kasasi and Uzuri they are good friends of me," Taka said.

"Nice to meet you mister Kasasi and miss Uzuri," Jua said politely.

"You know how to cajole people don't you? It's nice to meet you too Jua," Kasasi said.

"You are a polite lady it's pleasant to meet you Jua," Uzuri said kindly.

"I assume you already met two of our sons Argon and Radon by the looks of it," Kasasi said.

"Yes, Taka said something about three others is that correct," Jua asked.

"That Is correct my other sons are named Krypton, Neon and Xenon they should be here any minute now," Uzuri said right after she said it three black wolves entered the cave.

"Good afternoon hey Taka do you know where…. Oh I see we got company," Krypton said.

"Hey who is the lady Taka," Neon asked.

"Hello guys and this here is Jua she is a good friend of mine she was just busy meeting your parents," Taka explained.

"Oh I see so do we interrupt," Xenon asked.

"No, not at all we were actually waiting for you to return so you could meet her Jua these are Krypton, Neon and Xenon," Taka said while pointing each time at the one the name belonged to.

"Nice to meet you guys," Jua said a little bit shyly.

"Nice to meet you too," Xenon replied.

"Yes indeed any friend of Taka is a friend of mine," Krypton said

"Pleasant to meet you too," Neon said.

"So how is it going in the pride Taka? I heard you got a bit more popular with the other kids," Uzuri asked.

"Alright I guess besides Jua, Sarafina, Sarabi and mother there not all that many people that really care a lot about me," Taka replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. Uzuri and Kasasi gave him a sympathetic smile before Uzuri said. "Everything will be alright sooner or later they will see the good heart in you."

Taka gave the two a thankful look before saying. "Thanks for the fate in me."

"aaahh that's what friends are for in my opinion you are family to me," Radon said before giving him a playful hit against the shoulder. The others agreed with Radon.

"Anyway it's late already and I don't want to make my dad suspicious so see you guys later," Taka said before he and Jua started walking towards the exit. The others bid them farewell and after a little while the two were back in the pridelands.

**Pridelands:**

"And what did you find of them," Taka asked curiously.

"They're great you got lucky they seem very nice and friendly," Jua said.

"They indeed are. They have been good friends of me since I was little and I had hoped that perhaps you could be their friend too on that way you know lion and wolf can come closer together and later we can try the same with the hyenas. What do you say," Taka asked.

"I say let's do it," Jua said with a grin on her face.

"Come on race ya to priderock," Jua said before taking off.

"Hey no fair you got a head start," Taka yelled after her while running after her trying to bypass her.

**One week later:**

*Jua was walking on her own towards the wolf lands she had become good friends with the wolves and she had been promised a tour by Kasasi himself of the borderlands and the wolf lands. She arrived by the border and saw Xenon laying on a rock acting as a lookout.*

"Hey Jua dad is waiting by that small tree over there," Xenon said while pointing at a small tree not so far away.

"Okay thank Xenon," Jua said cheerful .

"My pleasure," Xenon replied before returning to gaze at the borderlands for any enemy.

Jua continued to walk towards the tree Xenon had pointed to. When she got out of the high grass she saw a small pond and a tree with a rock on which Kasasi laid in the shade of the tree.

"Ah Jua you have arrived good then we can start this tour immediately," Kasasi said cheerfully.

**Borderlands a couple hours later:**

*Kasasi and Jua were walking in the borderlands after Kasasi had spent a couple hours trying to let Jua see all the cool things in the wolf lands.*

"The wolf lands are awesome there are so many cool places there," Jua said cheerfully causing Kasasi to suppress a chuckle.

"Why thank you it's not as good qua food as the pridelands, but it certainly isn't the worse place around here," Kasasi said. The two walked a while further.

Unbeknown to them they had been seen by King Ahadi. "Jua so you have betrayed your pride for them then so be it," Ahadi said while letting out a low growl he continued to gaze at the two until his eye fell on a third figure coming towards Jua and what he had recognized as Kasasi.

To his own surprise he saw it was Taka when Taka arrived by the two others he started talking with them. Ahadi watched his son very carefully to see if perhaps he would fight Kasasi or negotiate with him to leave, but Ahadi saw he had told Kasasi something that looked like a joke as he, Jua and Taka needed to laugh over it.

He watched the conversation for a while until Taka and Jua left Kasasi and started heading back to pride rock and Kasasi back to the wolf lands.

"I knew that boy couldn't be trusted I just knew it," Ahadi growled before running back to pride rock himself starting to think of a plan of what to do now.

**Pride rock a little while later:**

*Taka and Jua both arrived at pride rock to see that some lionesses were crying and others gave them angry glares making both Jua and Taka sink their body a little bit more to the ground while walking. The two continued to walk to the royal den as that was where the lionesses seemed to want them to head to.

When they arrived they saw Uru sitting in front of the came crying softly together with Jua's mother with Ahadi sitting angrily in front of the entrance. Both Jua and Taka stopped a few meters in front of his body not wanting to come to close towards the obviously pissed off king.*

"What is the matter dad," Taka asked nervously, but was met with a fierce roar making Taka, Jua and some other lionesses shrunk to the floor.

"You dare to ask what is the matter dad! How dare you after you two befriended the enemy you dare to come back here," Ahadi roared angrily.

Jua was now shaking from fear and Taka could hear his heart go faster than it ever did before. "Please dad I can explain," Taka tried to reason with his dad.

"Silence what is there to reason about? You work with the enemy I bet those attacks on your brother was all your work wasn't it!" Ahadi yelled furiously Taka tried to answer, but was cut off again. "Wasn't it," Ahadi asked furiously again.

Taka wanted to yell. "Yes, it was me it was all f**king me everything you imbecile everything!", but he knew that would mean his death sentence saying that to his father when he as in such a state.

"No it wasn't," Jua yelled immediately everyone looked at her with looks of utter confusion. "You heard me it wasn't Taka it was me who planned with the wolves," Jua said.

"How? Why," Ahadi was struck for words.

"Because you treated Taka like trash and I thought if I gave Taka a chance to prove himself then he would have a better life and all of this injustice would be over, but clearly I was wrong no matter what he does you still only see him as trash," Jua said furiously.

Taka was aw struck combined with everyone else. _'What is she doing? Why is she taking the blame for my actions,' _Taka asked himself.

"So you where behind everything not only did you become friends with the enemy you also made yourself of high treason and attempted murder there are only two punishments for this and because you are not worth the killing I hereby banish you from the lands for ever if I ever see you again in the pridelands you will be killed on sight now run away Jua run run away and never return," Ahadi said threateningly while getting back on all four and started walking towards Jua who quickly started running away from Ahadi, away from the pride, away from pride rock and away from the pridelands.

Taka could only watch as his childhood friend figure became smaller and smaller until she wasn't visible anymore. He had expected that Ahadi would have said something to him now, but when he looked to where his father had sit he saw Ahadi no longer was in the area._ 'Did he really believe her about me being innocent that can't be. No, that can't be it,' _Taka thought in himself.

Sarafina came towards him and asked. "Is it true what Jua said did she really try to murder Mufasa," Sarafina asked.

"I don't know Fina I truly don't," Taka lied he didn't like it, but if he didn't kept the show up Jua would have been banished for nothing if she hadn't said anything perhaps she had had a chance to stay with the pride if he had taken the blame like he planned to do before she cut him off she probably would have been punished less hard and he would be on his way to the outlands, but instead Jua decided to give him and Sarafina a chance to be together.

"I promise I will make this up to you Jua," Taka whispered softly making it inaudible for Sarafina to hear.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I ask you guys to please leave a review if you enjoyed it or if you have suggestions and I will be sure to get you guys more! I predict that this story will have two more chapters so the end is getting near! **


	13. When the grandness falls apart

**Chapter 13 When the grandness falls apart:**

**Pridelands one week later:**

*Taka was laying by a small pond thinking in himself. Everything was breaking apart his moment of glory, his bright glorious future with Sarafina. Ahadi had put the wedding off until they knew more about his relationship with the wolves his father might not have any prove, but he had suspicions and even if suspicions aren't enough to break the favor off they were enough to put the favor on hold.

If that wasn't worse enough he had been forbidden to speak with Sarafina unless an escort was present so he couldn't poison her with possible traitorous thoughts like his father had called it right in his face that was almost as bad as accusing him fully of betrayal not that he would be wrong for Taka had done a lot, but still Ahadi didn't knew that and hopefully never would.*

"Ah Jua I wish you were here you always had good advice in times of need," Taka said to himself. Jua and Krypton were the two with the best advice in the Sahara well you had Rafiki, but before you could use his you first needed to encrypt what he was talking about.

"You and Krypton are the ones with the best advice besides Rafiki, but I half of the times don't even know what he is talking about. Blasted baboon always talking in riddles," Taka cursed to himself.

*Jua would be the best now Krypton was good, but he had a commander/warrior spirit so his advice would always edge a bit more towards the fighting solutions which didn't meant they were bad or that he always did that it just meant that he rather had Jua to talk to.*

"Taka ma man how is it going," A voice suddenly asked causing Taka to look at where the voice came from where he saw a familiar black wolf sitting with blue eyes.

"Xenon what are you doing here I thought I told you guys to stay low for a while," Taka whispered scared that someone would hear them.

"Yeah you did, but man I don't think your father is ever going to let this one pass we took one way and now we gotta go down that way all the way to the end so there is no reason to hide anymore," Xenon said calmly.

"If my father sees this he will never believe I got nothing to do with that attack on Mufasa anymore," Taka whispered fearful.

"So what if you old man knows about it man you gotta see reality your old man is going to be a pain in your butt until he lays six foot under the ground if you know what I mean no plan we, you, the hyenas or anyone else can come up with is going to change that," Xenon replied plainly.

"If I am married to Sarafina he can' take her anymore from me then I got what I wanted," Taka replied urgently.

"And what than man he will drive you away from your pride to start your own pride not really the big victory me and my bro's thought about and if you ask me not an all that great life for you either think about it never seeing your mother again perhaps you can pick Jua up, but even then one lion and two lionesses against the big mean world with no land or you join our pack, but then you will need to life the rest of your life in that place which you know ain't all that great," Xenon replied while walking towards Taka. Taka wanted to reply, but it indeed didn't sound like a glorious future.

"Don't think of this the wrong way it's not that you and those lionesses wouldn't be welcome, but man if we work together on this we can change this shitty future into something brighter you could have an entire pride instead of two lionesses, you could live in good land instead of that wasteland, you could be king instead of just another subject, you could have ..," Xenon said before Taka cut him off.

"Ok ok I get it I could have a better future if I would become king, but in case you forgot my father isn't death and he isn't dying of old age for quite a while and I am only second in line Mufasa is first in line so even if father dies I still won't be king," Taka exclaimed slightly annoyed of the pressure his friend was putting him under.

"Indeed you won't, but if your father gets an accident and Mufasa then the situation changes doesn't it," Xenon whispered in Taka's ear

"You want me to kill my brother and father," Taka whispered taken back by his friend idea.

"I don't ask anything. I suggest we do it," Xenon replied walking away from Taka to sit a few meter further back down.

"I can't do that. It isn't right the circle of life," Taka stammered before he was cut off…..

"The circle of life is good for those who have nice homes, for those who have plenty of food, but for those like me, the wolves and the hyenas it is bullshit look around you the circle of life ends where the pridelands end beyond the pridelands the only rule is survival of the fittest. Pridelanders are taught about the circle because they can.

Pridelanders can worry about keeping balance because they have enough food for their tummies, but if you don't have enough food you don't have time for the circle of life," Xenon exclaimed angrily. Taka was taken aback by his friends reaction yet he could see his point.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that," Xenon apologized.

"It's nothing I shouldn't have included your position in the circle of life as indeed the circle is only good when there is food," Taka said. "Listen I know you guys want me as king we talked about that before, but I don't want Mufasa death yes he is an idiot, but he is an idiot that hasn't done anything wrong to me," Taka explained.

Xenon sighted and then said. "Listen Taka I understand where you are coming from I truly do so you know let's wait with this plan until you have a reason to pull it off after all I guess starting a reign with innocent blood isn't that good of a start," Xenon said while letting a small smile on his face.

"Was this your own plan or someone else his plan," Taka asked curiously.

"There are a lot of people in the outlands that want you as heir and those other two death, but Krypton and Argon are the ones with a big need for vengeance yet I think they will understand your decision after all they are your friend and I know my brothers they won't hurt a friend," Xenon replied.

"I appreciate it," Taka said. Xenon nodded. "Say Xenon do you think it is possible for you guys to keep an eye out on Jua I would ask the hyenas, but they are sometimes just way too stupid," Taka asked.

"Sure thing pal we will check up on her wherever she is. Anyway see ya later," Xenon said before walking away.

"Yep see ya later," Taka replied.

**Somewhere in the outlands:**

*This part of the outlands where nothing more than desert and rocks and if you got lucky a death tree. This was the place where Jua was certain of that she would learn the true meaning of suffering and she didn't like the thought. She had ran and ran as far as pride rock as she could before nightfall then she had found shelter and the next day she had eaten, but unfortunately had ran into a group of lionesses that didn't really like her all that much so they had no problem with following Ahadi's order to try and kill her.

She had ran all the way to the outlands with the lionesses on her heels, but she had made it even if she didn't knew she should be grateful she hadn't been able to cross straight into the wolf lands and now she was in a death barren wasteland. She had thought for a while if she should go to the hyenas or to the wolves.

She had decided that the wolves were the better of the two choices as she absolutely went nuts from the hyenas their laughter. Only bad point the wolf lands were a lot further from her position then the elephant graveyard where the hyenas residence. She looked at the cloud free cloud and shielded her eyes with her paw from the burning sun while scanning her surroundings.

"Blasted sun, Blasted land and blasted Ahadi why is he such a jerk and why do the other lionesses put up with this kind of injustice," Jua asked herself while she continued to walk towards where she thought the wolf lands laid.

*She was scared. She didn't like this place it was too quiet and there was nothing absolutely nothing the act something could happen to her here and nobody would hear her screams was not a pleasant one.

Suddenly she heard something. She started to tremble from fear when she saw a big sandy furred lion with dirty fur and a somewhat red colored mane coming her way threateningly.*

"Who are you," Jua asked fearfully while backing away from the lion.

"Your nightmare," the lion said before quickly running towards her she ran away, but was quickly caught as she was still not fully rested out from her previous run and the long walk through the barren wasteland in the burning sun didn't help either. He caught her and pinned her o the ground.

"Please you don't have to do this I am no threat. I promise I will leave and never return jut please let me go," Jua begged terrified while starting to cry.

"Oh no sweatheart I don't want you to leave you see I have been lonely for a long time and I think a bit of female company could help me with that," The lion said seductively before seductively licking her behind her ear making her cry harder.

"No, not that please don't," Jua begged now crying full out.

"Sorry sweatheart ready or not you are going to get it," The lion said while forcing her to lift her underbody and keeping her into mating position. Her screams where heard far and hard, but not hard and far enough for the five wolves that were looking for her.

"Where is she," Neon asked annoyed at the fact they were walking for hours already and still hadn't found her.

"How am I supposed to know where she is," Krypton asked annoyed at the fact his brothers expected him to answer that question for the fiftieth time.

"Because you're the smartest of us," Radon replied.

"Oh just because I am the smartest I should be able to find a lioness in this giant wasteland," Krypton asked.

"Yeah that was what we hoped for anyway," Argon replied.

"For the fiftieth time I don't know where she is," Krypton yelled clearly annoyed making his brother give each other high fives while whispering. "Yep we did it we got him to lose his patience!" Krypton just rolled his eyes at his brothers before adverting his attention back to the desert in front of him.

A couple of hours later the five brothers walked in column formation through the desert still looking for Jua when suddenly Neon saw something laying on the bottom of a small pit.

"Hey Guys I think I see something," Neon yelled to get his brother their attention before descending into the pit followed by his brothers. He went over to what he saw on the ground and his eyes widened in shock and then became dull of sadness.

"And what is it," Argon asked impatiently.

"It's Jua," Neon yelled to his brothers urgently. This caused all the brothers to rush towards the body and look at disgust at what they saw. Jua laid death on the ground with her neck slit and her body was bruised badly on some places. Krypton inspected her under body and saw to his disgust that whoever did this didn't even bother trying to get the sperm he missed off of her whoever did this was someone even some scum wouldn't want to be around.

"Oh Jua why this? Why this way," Radon asked to no one in particular even Argon that loved pain and death of lions was on the verge of crying over his fallen friend. Krypton went over to her face and looked into her dull blue eyes. He used his paw to gently stroke over her face as if to comfort her before using his paw to close her eyelids with.

"I hope wherever you are Jua it's better than this shithole for you deserve better," Krypton silently whispered as a kind of pray. The five wolves let out a deep sad howl that caused chills to rill on everyone's spine who heard it.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody. This is in my opinion a sad chapter not really another way to describe there. Poor Jua I feel bad of making it end for her this way, but it is required for the grand plan I have with this story. Okay grand plan sounds a bit over dramatical, but you know next chapter is the finale so it will all become clear for you there what I mean. I would ask if you enjoyed the chapter, but that's kind of hard to do with such things happening in it, but I do hope you appreciated the work anyway. Please leave a review and I will be sure to get more on the way!**


	14. The storm unleashed

**Chapter 14 The storm unleashed:**

**Borderlands one week later:**

*Kasasi was walking together his sons through the borderlands. The brothers looked around cautious for danger, but Kasasi was completely relaxed.*

"I have no idea how you could possibly this calm about being in this area seeing that Ahadi doesn't recognize it as neutral ground," Krypton said annoyed at his father's lack of attention.

"I have such a feeling Ahadi won't be a problem currently," Kasasi replied calmly.

"Good to hear one of us at least enjoys the walk," Krypton mumbled under his breath causing Kasasi to roll his eyes. "Just try and relax okay," Kasasi ordered.

"Yes, father," All the brothers replied.

"That's the spirit," Kasasi said cheerfully. The brothers found that their father behaved a little strange, but they went with it. After a little while Kasasi sat down on a rock looking towards pride rock in the distance.

"You see that boys that is pride rock like you all know. I still remember that dreadful day the final battle of the war. The battle for pride rock," Kasasi said speaking the last sentence out on a cold dangerous tone. The brothers sat down in front of their father and listened carefully.

"You see I once promised my father the great Finisher or like I used to call him Kadari that one day I would conquer pride rock and let the lions pay for leaving us biting in the dust. I still hear the cheering and the shouting when we marched towards pride rock the enthusiastic battle cries when we stood against the lion lines face to face," Kasasi said while relaxing obviously enjoying the memory. Suddenly his eyes shot open, but they were hard and cold and filled with hatred.

"And of course I remember the screams of agony when the battle turned in the lions their favour after that blasted lion pride from the west came and attacked us in the back. You see unbeknown to us Mohatu had allied himself with the Mura pride and they attacked us in the back butchering us," Kasasi said with venom in his voice yet his sons didn't show any sign of fear they just listened closely to their father.

"That was the end one moment we nearly had won and the next moment our army was scattered, running for their lives and being killed merciless while retreating. That was the day I swore that I would have revenge on both pride rock and on the Mura pride in the west, but it never came to that I can feel that I won't live long enough anymore to see the fear on their faces when they see I have returned and then I could say "With the greetings of my father," Kasasi said while looking happily to the heaven. Then his face became sad and he looked at the ground.

"It doesn't matter anymore because I had a vision that I wouldn't see that day, but you five would," Kasasi said while looking at his five sons. "You have the power to set me and my father's mistakes right, you have the chance to conquer pride rock and you already did the first step. Your friend Taka is a good ally for our cause and I need to ask you five whether or not you want to help make me and my father's mistakes right," Kasasi asked his sons.

The brothers looked to each other before Krypton spoke up. "We will give our kind the victory you and grandfather dreamt of."

Kasasi nodded and said. "I am sure you will make me and your grandfather proud,. Your entire family for that matter and be sure that when the time comes for me to leave that your mother is in good paws."

"We will make sure of that," Radon said before the five brothers hugged their father who returned the hug.

*Five days later some wolves came towards the five brothers and Uzuri with a sad expression on their face. Uzuri looked confused at their sadness, but then the first wolf gave went aside giving the six wolves a god look on what they dragged with them. The death body of Kasasi horribly crippled with claw prints all over it very recognizable ones for that matter. *

"Lion claws," Argon mumbled under his breath. The five brothers and their mother came closer to the body. Uzuri ran over to it and started hugging It while saying. "Oh no Kasasi no not this please not this!" she was now crying out loud and the five brothers also cried tears falling on the ground.

"How did this happen," Krypton managed to ask.

"We were in the borderlands patrolling and suddenly we were attacked by lions. Your father was killed by Ahadi he fought bravely, but against a lion like that with lionesses backing him up your father didn't stood a chance," The wolf said.

*Krypton's pupils widened and his eyes got a maniacal look. The wolf got extremely nervous it looked like he was looking into the eyes of the devil itself just as fast as the mad look had come it disappeared again replaced by the look of a mourning son over the death of his father. Krypton looked back at the body of his father. Suddenly the five brothers let out a loud sad howl that made chills run on everyone's spine.

Taka had heard the news from his father and had arrived by the wolf lands where everyone was mourning about their beloved leaders death. The five brothers sat alone in the cave their mother had insisted on staying with the body of her death mate and Radon, Xenon and Argon had told their girlfriends that they needed some alone time.*

Hey guys," Taka said softly to not startle them.

Radon looked at his lion fried and replied. "Hello Taka nice of you to drop by."

It's the least I could do for such good friends and for the one who was so kind for me to allow me to come into the wolf lands and stay friends with you guys," Taka replied with a sad look on his face.

"Did you already went to see dad," Argon asked in a whisper.

"Yes, he didn't deserve what happened to him," Taka replied in a whisper.

"First Jua and now dad. This time of year sure as hell sucks balls," Xenon huffed.

"You could say that Xenon, but what do we do now we can't keep sitting still by father's death. Who will take command of the pack now father is gone," Neon asked slightly scared for the answer.

"I assume Tisho will take over mother can't handle the pressure of ruling completely alone and we haven't completed our military training yet," Radon answered.

"Okay I can live with Tisho he has the right mind set about a lot of business," Neon replied.

"Do we have any plans in the nearby future for I want revenge on those lions for what they did to dad," Argon asked.

"We are going to search the murderer of Jua. I don't know why, but I feel like this is too much coincidence first Jua and now dad I am starting to think someone is doing this on purpose," Krypton said.

"Very well I will see if I can find out something about Jua's death in the pridelands, but I need to leave now guys so see you later," Taka said before running off.

**Outlands three days later:**

"What are we looking for," Argon asked while scanning his surroundings which existed out of desert.

"Some clue of who is responsible for Jua's death," Krypton replied without emotions.

*The brothers went quiet again for the rest of the journey until they reached a small rocky gorge."

"Were going in there," Radon questioned a bit unsure as the gorge did look rather scary with most of the bottom being in the shadows making it near impossible for the brothers to see what was in it.

"Yes," Krypton replied dryly before slowly descending into the gorge followed by his brother. They walked for a while when suddenly they heard a sound from behind a large boulder. They went to check it out and there they saw a lion with sandy colored fur lying there obviously on the verge of dying. He had multiple wounds on his body.*

"Hey, big fellah you know something about the murder of a prideland lioness here in the outlands," Krypton asked bluntly no really caring about te answer for he didn't expect the dying lion to be of any use. He was even surprised the lion even talked to him.

"Yes, if you help me I will tell you," The lion managed to say.

"Fine if your information seems legit we will help you," Krypton said.

"I killed her on orders of Ahadi," The lion said before letting out another groan of pain.

"Say what," The five brothers yelled.

"I killed and raped her on orders of Ahadi. He promised me a better future told me if I did it he would allow me into the pridelands, but the traitor decided to fight me when it was time to claim my reward and well you see what happened that bastard got away and now I am meeting my end, but at least I got a good hit on his right side that will leave a nice scar," The lion said.

*The brothers had mixed emotions one side of them wanted to torture the lion for doing those acts, but they needed to admit they understood his points he was desperate, he was alone for god knows how long and the only future he had was dying on probably one of the worst ways to go anyway and ten someone offered him the chance to change that al for the better. They knew it was wrong what he did, but how could you judge someone for wanting to live a better live than this.*

"Will you five keep your promise of helping me or are you just like Ahadi going to break your promise when you no longer need me," The lion asked.

"If you insist," Argon said before quickly using his jaws to break the lions neck killing him instantly.

"Well, we did keep our end of the deal kind of," Radon said.

"Kind of is good enough now let's think of a plan to get even with Ahadi," Krypton said before trning around and walking back to the wolf lands.

**Wolf lands couple days later:**

*The wolves had told everything to Taka. First he didn't believe it, but when the brothers came with some evidence like the scar on Ahadi's right side.*

"This cannot go unpunished this time dad crossed the line, but what can we do we don't stand a chance against the pride," Taka said sadly.

"Indeed we don't, but that doesn't mean the wolves don't stand a chance," Tisho said from out of the shadows before coming towards the five wolves and the lion accompanied by Jicho and Sikio.

"So you heard all that," Radon said nervously at the fact the supreme commander knew they had something to do with certain things.

"I knew a long time already, but this is the first time we could really do something against Ahadi," Tisho said.

"And what are we going to do about it," Xenon questioned.

"Allow me to explain," Tisho said.

**(music: When you're evil by Voltaire)**

Tisho:

When the death is deserved

But the execution of it quite hard

They call on me you see for my special touch

*A geyser erupts and the atmosphere gets dark and cold in the cave.*

To the gentleman I am miss fortune,

And for the ladies I am sir prise

But call me by any name, anyway it's all the same.

*All the geyser's erupt at the same time and cause the room to become a evil greenish tint.*

I am the fly on your meat

I am the thorn in your paw

I am the mosquito in your cave

I am the rock against which you bump your head.

I'm the peel on which you slip

I'm the pain in every hip

I'm the thorn in your side

Makes you wriggle and writhe

*Tisho grabs a hold of Krypton and pulled him on a rock just above a geyser.*  
And it's so easy when you're evil.

This is the life, you see.

The devil tips his hat for me.

*Tisho pushes Krypto in a geyser before it erupts making Krypton fly and land on some bones. Krypton now looks around a little dizzy before collapsing on the bones again.*

"Come on join me my soldiers," Tisho said while grabbing Argon by his shoulders signaling him to sing along.

Argon:

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to us  
We do it all because we're evil  
And we do it all for free  
Their tears are all the pay we will ever need

Xenon: While there's cubs to make sad  
Neon: While there's candy to be had  
Radon: While there's pockets left to pick  
Tisho: While there's elders left to trip down the stairs  
Krypton: We will be there, We will be waiting 'round the corner  
It's a game. We're glad we're in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute  
Tisho: And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to us  
All: We do it all because we're evil  
And we do it all for free  
Their tears are all the pay we will ever need

Taka& wolf brothers: We pledge our allegiance, to all things dark  
And we promise on our damned souls  
To do as we are told, Lord Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldiers quite like us  
Not only do their job, but do

it happily.

Krypton: we're the fears that keeps you awake  
Neon: We're the shadows on the wall

*Some wolves make monstrous shadow puppets on the cave walls.*  
Argon: We're the monsters they become

*Some wolves are dancing with skulls on their head.*  
Xenon: We're the nightmares in their skulls  
Radon: We're the claws in their back

*Argon and Neon use shadow puppets to make it look like a lion gets pummeled and killed by a lot of wolves.*  
Taka: An extra turn on the rack  
Taka& wolf brothers: We're the quivering of their hearts  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start.

All the wolves of the pack appear in the same way the hyenas did in the lion king revealing an immense amount of wolves.*

Entire wolf pack and Taka:

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to us  
We do it all because We're evil  
And we do it all for free  
Their tears are all the pay We will ever need  
And we do it all for free  
Their tears are all the pay we will ever need  
And we do it all for free  
Their tears are all the pay We will ever need

Tisho:

It gets so lonely being evil  
What we'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil  
We're lying though our teeth!

Everyone:

Their tears are all the company we need

*The wolves break out in a loud enthusiastic howl under the full moon. Before breaking out into a maniacal laughter.*

**Priderock three days later:**

*The wolves were surrounding priderock unnoticed from all sides. When they were close enough the wolves started a massive charge.*

Ahadi was meanwhile sleeping in the royal den wen a lioness came running in yelling. "My king we are being attacked by the wolves!"

Ahadi shot up and asked with slight panick in his voice. "When? Where?"

"The wolves are attacking and it looks like their entire pack is attacking," The lioness yelled in panick.

"Prepare the lionesses," Ahadi said before running past her to look for himself and what he saw was an image he had prayed he never would see again. Dozens of wolves charging at priderock letting out enthusiastic loud battle cries with blood lust in their eyes.

"The first wolves had reached priderock and both lions and wolves clashed at the foot of priderock breaking out in heavy fighting.

Ahadi threw himself on a few wolves together with two lionesses biting them and clawing them eventually overpowering them and after killing two the remaining four retreated. Ahadi ran a little bit after the wolves to make sure they wouldn't come back anytime soon when he suddenly heard the cries of the two lionesses.

He looked around and saw each lioness being attacked by two wolves. He tried to reach the lionesses when suddenly he felt something land on his back and teeth pierce through his flesh. Ahadi let out a loud roar of pain and tried to throw the wolves off of him eventually succeeding.

When the wolves got thrown off of him he immediately took in a fighting stance giving Ahadi a good look on the wolf. He was black with red eyes then Ahadi suddenly remembered the wolf long ago he had hurt the wolf as a pup to set an example for trespassing.

"You," Ahadi hissed.

"Surprised to see me again Ahadi, but I am not the only one," Krypton hissed back. Argon was just done breaking a lionesses neck when he averted his attention to Ahadi allowing Ahadi to see the green eyes. "Aren't you happy to see that I am still alive and kicking," Argon asked while making a sad face before breaking out into a maniacal laughter.

"I will deal with you five once and for all," Ahadi roared.

"Looks like your ego is still as big as the sun. Oh well that just means I will have more of it to crush into the ground," Argon said clearly having the time of his life.

The wolves drove Ahadi back to a small cliff before charging Ahadi minus Krypton. The force made Ahadi stumble backwards causing him and the four wolves. While Argon, Xenon, Radon and Neon fell off of the cliff to land on the ground. The four brothers stood up slowly while moaning in pain. Ahadi had managed to hold on the side. He waited for the last wolf to finish him off, but what happened next he hadn't expected instead of Krypton his son Taka stood above him.

"Taka quick pull me up we need to," The rest of Ahadi sentenced was cut off by his sons claws sinking in his paws making AHadi roar in pain.

"Taka what the," Ahadi yelled being cut off once again.

"Hello father. My entire life have I tried to please you, but all you ever gave me was hate in return. When I tried to become happy with Sarafina you stopped me again and then you killed Jua," Taka hissed.

Ahadi's eyes widened at that last part. "Jua? Taka how."

"Did you know," Taka finished for him. "I have more friends ten you might expect in this savannah," Taka said.

"I would say goodbye father, but honestly someone else deserves the privilege more than I," Taka hissed. Ahadi made one final attack using his claws to hit Taka in the face. Taka could feel how his flesh split and a stinging pain making him stumble backwards.

"Taka you okay," Krypton asked concerned while coming closer to Taka.

"Yes, just do it," Taka said. Krypton nodded and went for Ahadi. He planted his claws in Ahadi's paw's and whispered in Ahadi's ear. "You see this all this pain and destruction could have been prevented if you would have treated me, the wolves and your son with more respect, but now you will meet your end, but don't worry I will make sure Mufasa follows soon."

This caused Ahadi's eyes to widen before Krypton threw him off of the cliff landing straight on a rock. Krypton could see how his brothers viciously attacked Ahadi ripping him to shreds and then pulling him away from priderock. Krypton could hear Ahadi's agonizing cries. Then he went back to Taka who still had his paw covering his eye. Both looked at a lower level where Mufasa was see running on his own yelling for his father.

"What do you want to do now," Krypton asked Taka while pointing towards Mufasa.

Taka took a deep breath and said without emotion. "Finish him."

Krypton immediately took off and slid down a side stealthy approaching Mufasa from the back while Mufasa was calling out for his father. When Krypton was nearly in Mufasa's face. Mufasa turned around just in time to see Krypton's claw hitting him so hard the prince fell on his side immediately Krypton jumped on Mufasa to try and bite his neck. Mufasa managed to push Krypton off of him, but not before Krypton managed to claw his stomach hard.

Mufasa had trouble standing up and Krypton tried to lunge again only to be nearly hit in the side by Sarabi. He however managed to dodge it and bite her hard on the back of her neck only to be sent flying by Sarafina moment later. He looked aroud and saw two lionesses and Mufasa who managed to get back up. Not really liking the odds Krypton turned and ran in hot pursuit by Sarabi and Sarafina.

He jumped over a small creek with torn bushed in it before those bushed were hit by lightning setting them afire preventing the lions from following him. Krypton turned around and gave them one last glare the fire giving his eyes somewhat of a demonic look before turning around leaving priderock together with the rest of the pack.

**Priderock few days later:**

The lionesses had gathered in front of priderock where Mufasa had inherited the title of king after they had seen how various wolves had carried away the remnants of Ahadi thus speeding up the process of becoming king. Taka sat there greatly annoyed by his brother, but he had other plans oh yeah he would become king even if it was the last thing Scar would do.

The name Scar had been proposed by Argon because it was his personal symbol of fighting against the injustice that his father had done to him.

"Enjoy while it lasts brother because all what is thou shall be mine," Taka said silently while a wicked smile was forming on his face while looking at his brother who proudly stood on top of priderock.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for this chapter to take a long time to post, but I had a writer's block and a lot of homework so I hope you guys understand anyway hope you enjoyed the story and please leave a like, review or favorite as a sign of support and until next time and if it isn't too much trouble let me know if you guys like having a song of such in a story or not!**


End file.
